A New Start
by LadiJ
Summary: Mercedes has broken up with Sam and Mike has broken up with Tina. They both find themselves in LA two single people what will they do? This follows season 4 because Mike and Mercedes always pop back up to McKinley together. And the Wonder-ful episode sealed this story for me. Other characters in this story Sam, Tina, Brittney, Blaine and Kurt maybe other glee cameos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So Yes here is yet another story that I had to get out. This is an idea given to me by zeejack and I was so excited about it I had to write it. I am pretty much the ghost writer for this story so if you like it send love to zeejack if you don't tell me about it. First let me say ya'll know I am a HARDCORE Samcedian and they will always be ENDGAME in my mind. But lately Glee have been giving me MikeCedes feels. I curse Glee for giving me these feels and totally stripping my Samcedes feels in the Wonder-ful episode. As a TRUE SAMCEDIAN I had some difficult times writing some parts of this story but I made it through and I hope you enjoy it. **

**As always I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story.**

**Much Love **

**_A NEW START_**

Mercedes Jones had graduated from McKinley High School after an interesting senior year. She found her way back to her first love after many months of running from her true feelings. She had spent the summer trying to make up for the time she lost with Sam. Time was not on their side because Mercedes was off to LA leaving Sam behind in Lima. Even though they wanted to try to make the long distance relationship work it became more and more difficult to maintain the kind of relationship they both wanted so Sam broke up with her. Mercedes was sad when she lost Sam but was even more heart-broken when she saw he had changed his Facebook relationship status to being in a relationship with Brittney S. Pierce two weeks later. He didn't even give her a heads up, not that he needed to but it would have been nice. She sat in her normal spot by the window in the coffee shop she comes to everyday. She was trying to get some writing done for her creative writing class but was failing because she could not get her mind off a certain blonde. _How could he move on so fast? Was I that forgettable? What happened to fighting for each other? Why would he come back and do all that to win me back to just decide it was too much for him being apart? _Her thoughts were broken by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mercedes"

She looked up to see a familiar face who she had not expected to see here in LA "Mike, what are you doing here?" She jumped up and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I live here now" he said sitting down across form her.

"What? I thought you were going to school in Chicago?"

"Yeah I transferred to the campus here because I also wanted to take extension classes at UCLA so I can have a back-up plan."

"Wow really what made you decide that?"

"I saw one of the best dancers in the school go down with a career ending injury and he had no back-up plan and I did not want to be that guy. I know that I love dancing but things happen and I don't want to be that guy not having something to fall back on."

"I think that is a great idea Mike" she said "you need to have peace of mind."

"Exactly" Mike said "and I like it out here and I can do a bit more dancing here."

"So true" she said "I see post about dancers needed all the time at the studio and online in the entertainers wanted website."

"I need to get on that site" he said.

"Yeah you should" she said "so how long have you been here?"

"For about three weeks."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I have an apartment right around the corner from here,"

"So do I" she said.

"Really" he said "I stay at Del Roy Apartments."

"SHUT THE HELL UP" she said "that is where I stay."

"WHAT" he said "I am in 405."

"I'm in 410" she said "how is it that I have never seen you till now?"

"I have been in the studio every night since I've been here and trying to get caught up with some classwork so I have only been home to sleep."

"I do understand that" she said "I have not been home that much either between classes and recording."

"How is that going?" he asked.

"So far so good" she said "my producer has been helping me get my record done and hopefully I will have it finished by the end of the year."

"That is awesome Mercedes" Mike said "if anybody from glee deserves to have an album out it's you. Your voice is amazing and needs to be shared with the world."

"Oh Mike you are very sweet to say that."

"I only speak the truth Miss Jones. So speaking of glee have you spoken to some of the guys?"

"I talk to Kurt, Blaine, and Tina when I can but that's about it." She noticed how his face dropped at the mention of Tina and she wouldn't be her if she didn't ask. "How are things between you and Tina?"

"She has moved on" he said sounding a bit dejected "She hooked up with Joe this summer. She said since I decided not to stay with her this summer she was not going to sit around and wait for me."

"Wow" she said "she didn't tell me any of that and I just talked to her last week."

_Figures she wouldn't he thought. _"Yeah she is not the Tina I fell in love with" he said "but I am ok with everything because now I am free to be here in LA as a single man."

"And I am sure there are plenty of women here who would love to be all up on the newly single Michael Chang Jr."

"That's what I'm hoping" he said "speaking of dating how's things with you and Sam?"

"We broke up" she said dropping her head "he's dating Brittney now."

"Wait what?" he said shocked "I just talked to him yesterday and he did not mention any of that. He talked about you like you guys were still together."

Mercedes was a bit shocked at what Mike was saying. _Why would he talk about us like we were together? He broke up with me not the other way around._ "Well we are no longer together. He said I was always too busy for him and he was tired of me missing phone calls and Skype dates he said it was too much for him and he broke up with me."

"Well I guess we are two sexy single people in LA ready to mingle."

"I guess we are" she said laughing _did he just call me sexy_?

"I am so glad I ran into you Mercedes."

"Me too Mike"

"We should go out tonight" he said "let's celebrate being in LA going after our dreams and most importantly being single."

"You know what I have not been out since I got here and I am overdue so yes I would love to go out and get my groove on" she said dancing in her seat "and the fact that I get to go with you makes it even better."

"Same here so I will pick you up at eight and we could go grab a bite before we hit the club."

"Sounds great" she said "well I guess I will go since I got no work done here today."

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Home" she said.

"Me too I'll walk with you."

"Cool" she said gathering her things.

They walked back to their apartment comfortably talking about anything and everything. From school, work, and glee club days. They both admitted that they missed those glee club days but were so excited to be able to show the world what they were able to do. They got off the elevator on their floor and Mike walked Mercedes to her door.

"So I will pick you up at eight" he said.

"I look forward to it" she said.

"So do I."

_Silence_

"Well I'll see you at eight."

"Yeah" he said "Cedes why are we acting like we don't know each other."

"I don't know Mike" she said laughing "we're friends and the awkwardness ends now" she pulled him in for a hug which he gladly accepted.

"Much better" he said "I'll see you at eight."

"Ok bye Mike" she went inside and closed the door let out a breath that she did not know she was holding in. She smiled and went in her room starting to look for something to wear. Who would have thought that I would be going out with Mike Chang?

Mike made his way to his apartment smiling and whistling all the way down the hall. He was really excited about running into Mercedes. He had to admit he was a bit lonely when he first moved here and that is why he stayed working so hard so he would not have to hang in his apartment all alone. Eight rolled around and right on time Mike was knocking on Mercedes door. He could hear her moving around inside and heard her say 'coming' slightly through the door. When she opened it Mike had his head down. "Hey Mercedes you-" he looked and saw the vision that was Mercedes Jones "Damn" he said softly while his eyes took all of Mercedes in.

"Mike is everything alright" she asked starting to feel insecure under his glare "do I look ok or should I change?" Mercedes had on a red and black low cut shirt with sheer sleeves and a red form fitting skirt that stopped mid-thigh and black five inch heels.

"No, No Hell no" he said "you look great, you look beyond great. That outfit is hot and you in it make it even hotter."

"Oh Mike the things you say" she said playfully hitting his chest. _Mmm his chest feels like Sa-….no Mercedes you will not think about him. _"I'm glad you like it."

_Like it he thought I wanna rip it off you….wait hold up Mike this is Cedes your friend who you don't think about that way. _"Yeah I do so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me go grab my purse" she said. _Damn he looks good. I see what Tina meant when she said the shirts he wears should be banned for causing sex riots. _

_Damn her ass in that skirt should be illegal….damn that friend shit I am go be dancing all up on that ass tonight._

"I'm ready" she said.

He extended his arm to her and she looped her arm in his "then let us go get our groove on" he said.

"Yes let's do that" she said.

They took a cab to the restaurant and enjoyed a great meal, good drinks, and great conversation. Then they headed to the club right up from the restaurant and the music was pumping, the atmosphere was great, and the people were beautiful. They went straight to the dance floor to work up a sweat. Mike of course was the star on the dance floor. He had many women surrounding him wanting to be his dance partner. Mercedes had her fair share of admirers as well she had gotten several invitations to dance by some really cute guys. Mike noticed it to and decided that he was going to be her only dance partner tonight. He walked over to her not even acknowledging the guy she was talking to and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor "we are dancing now" was all he said. Mercedes was stunned at how bold and forceful he was being but she was also a little turned on. The DJ announced that he was taking it back a little bit and he started playing Juvenile Back That Ass Up. They got out there on the dance floor and she began to sway her hips back and forth and Mike was in front of her dancing keeping a safe distance between them at first then Mercedes turned around and started backing that ass up on Mike and he almost lost it instantly but calmed himself down. _She wanna go there I will take her there he thought._ He grabbed her hips and pulled her in closer to him and they danced closer and closer to each other. She had her back to his chest and she wrapped her hands around his neck and they moved very rhythmically together. She knew by watching Mike dance all those years how good he was but the way he moved his hips on her made her body melt a bit. He was moving his hands up and down her waist and her skin tingled at his touch. They continued dancing for the rest of the night neither one of them wanting to be out of the others arms. They finally decided to call it a night at about 2am and caught a cab back to their apartment. The ride home was quiet but not in an awkward way. Once they made it home Mike walked Mercedes back to her door.

"I had a great time Mike."

"Me too Cedes you're a great dance partner" he said.

"Hmm better than Brittney?" she said

Mike looked stunned at what she said but he knew where that came from. She had been drinking and her mind wondered to Sam and how much he hurt her by dating Brittney. At that moment Mike wanted to kick Sam's ass for hurting her like that. Yeah Sam and Mike were friends but so was he and Cedes and he was looking at the hurt Sam caused right before his very eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that" she said "I just-"

She was cut off by Mike's lips on hers. _Is this happening right now? Is Mike kissing me? His lips feel really good on mine._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return the kiss.

_I don't know what made me kiss her but the pain in her eyes made me want to make her feel better. Her lips on my lips are sure making me feel better. She's kissing me back, she actually likes it. _He moved his hand to the one place he wanted to touch all night on her ass. He gave it a little squeeze and she moaned against his lips. _Mental note she likes the squeezing of the ass._

Mercedes finally pulled back from the kiss and looked at Mike in the eyes "What are we doing?"

"Kissing" he said.

"I know that Mike but why are we kissing? We're friends and your ex is one of my best friends."

"And your ex is one of my best friends so what. They are dating other people and we are free to do whatever we want with whomever we want."

"I know but are you sure you wanna do that with me?"

"Mercedes why wouldn't I, you are sexy, smart, fun to be around and you are already my friend so I don't have to waste time getting to know you because I already do and I like you."

"Since when" she said with her hand on her hip.

"Since always" he said "all the guys in glee liked you at one point or another and not just in a friendly way but in a romantic kind of way. We just admired you from afar because we were sort of scared you would turn us down. You were always talking about how you didn't need a man so we figured we didn't stand a chance and you dumped Puck so we knew we didn't have a chance. Then Sam came in and swept you off your feet and that was that but please know we all really liked and respected you."

Mercedes stood dumbfounded at the words that were coming out of his mouth. She could not believe all the guys liked her in a romantic way well maybe Artie because he was never shame to say he wanted all up on her but the rest of them no way. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mike trying to get her attention.

"Mercedes are you listening to me?"

"Huh oh sorry Mike I must have zoned out."

"I was saying I want to hang out with you more and see where this goes because I like you and I would love to see if we have a real connection because judging by that kiss I say we do."

"I would like that" she said "and you're right we don't have to waste time trying to get to know each other because we already know a lot about each other."

"And I am eager to find out all the things I don't know about you" he said whispering in her ear.

Her breath hitched feeling him so close to her "so am I."

"Well Miss Jones I am going to let you go get your rest" he said "I had a wonderful night from start to finish and I hope for many more wonderful nights with you."

She giggled "I had a wonderful night as well Mr. Chang from start to finish and you can count on having more wonderful nights with me."

He smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it "goodnight Mercedes" and turned to leave.

"Oh no Mr. Chang that just won't do" she pulled him in for another steamy kiss when she released it she looked onto his eyes "goodnight Mike" she turned and walked in her apartment leaving a stunned but happy Mike standing in the hallway. He stood there for two minutes when he heard through the door "Mike."

"Yes Mercedes."

"How long are you going to stand outside my door?"

"Until my legs start working again" he said.

"Boy go home" she said smiling.

"Ok but for the record you did this to me."

"Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight Mercedes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were inseparable after that night. Mike would come over to her place every day after classes and she would cook sometimes or he would bring something over. They would watch movies and talk and of course make out. Three weeks into their "hanging out" Mike asked her to officially become his girlfriend and she was very happy to say yes. LA didn't seem so lonely anymore since they got together. They were hanging out at his place watching TV when Mercedes phone rang and she saw it was from Artie.

"Artie" she said "oh my goodness I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I know right" Artie said "I miss my boo."

"I miss you too boo. How are you?"

"I'm good" he started telling her about school and how different glee was since everybody left. He also told her that he was directing the school play again "and that is the reason for this call. I need you boo."

"What do you need from me Artie?" she asked hesitantly.

"I need you to be the music director and whip these singers into shape. There is nobody I trust more than you to have them sangin not singing but sangin."

Mercedes laughed she knew how sincere he was but she still had to mess with him "was Rachel not available?"

"Ouch Cedes that hurt" Artie said "you know you were my first choice. I would never let Rachel loose on these kids nobody would want to be in the play if she was in charge."

"You got a point" she said "when do you need me?"

"Can you get here in two weeks?"

"I think I can work that out" she said.

"Remind me when I see you to give you a big kiss."

"I will definitely do that" she said laughing.

"Thank you so much Cedes I owe you one."

"And I do plan to collect."

"I am sure you will" he said "I gotta go I have to call Mike."

"Mike" she said looking over at him and he looked up at her at the mention of his name "why are you calling Mike?"

"I want to ask him to choreograph the play."

"Oh ok that's cool. By the way what play are you doing?"

"Grease" he said "I'll see you in two weeks Cedes love you girl."

Her smiled faded and her voice dropped "love you too Artie."

"Bye"

"Bye" she hung up the phone not saying a word.

Mike sat up "babe you ok?"

Before she could say anything Mike's phone began to ring. He answered and was talking to Artie. Mercedes was thinking about going back to McKinley and seeing her friends but then she remembered she would see Sam again happy with Brittney. _Out of all the plays in the world why did they pick Grease? I don't want to have to hear Summer Nights because then I would think about him again. That was our song. _She didn't even know she was crying until Mike wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Cedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be. I guess you talked to Artie."

"Yeah looks like were going back to Lima" he said.

""Yeah looks like it" she said.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Babe you know you can talk to me about anything" he said grabbing her hand "even if it is about Sam."

"How did you know it was about Sam?"

"Because since we have been dating I've noticed when you start thinking about him you get this far off look in your eyes like the one you just had."

Mercedes was impressed at how well he knew her already also a little embarrassed that she had been thinking about Sam that much for him to notice that "I'm sorry Mike."

"What are you apologizing for?" he said "he was your first love I know that and you guys have a history. I know with going back to McKinley and seeing him again is not going to be easy. I have to see Tina again and it's not something I'm looking forward too but, I'm with you now and I will be there with and for you every step of the way."

She pulled him in for a kiss "Mike you are incredible and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"So am I" he said.

"I still wanna know why Grease?" she said.

"What's wrong with Grease?"

"Summer Nights was me and Sam's song."

"Oh" he said "yeah that is going to be rough, but I'll be there for you" he sang.

"No you are not singing the theme song from Friends."

"Hey it fits this situation" he smiled.

"Boy you are a mess."

"And you are going to be fine I got your back" he said pulling her in his lap so she could straddle him "and your front and your side" he began kissing her and she returned the kiss.

Up unto this point they never went pass making out but tonight felt a little different. They began to do a little more exploring each other's body. He removed her shirt and she removed his;

"Mmm Mike" she sighed "those abs oh my God."

He laughed "stop acting like you haven't seen nice abs before. Sam has nice abs."

"Yeah he does and I will never deny that fact but seeing both up close like I have yours are definitely better" she said rubbing her hand up and down his chest "and he has crooked nipples."

Mike cracked up laughing "what?"

"He does" she said "we used to laugh about it all the time."

"Wow the conversations you guys must have had about crooked nipples."

"Enough about his crooked nipples" she said "I would rather focus on kissing and licking and nibbling on my boyfriend's perfect abs."

"By all means have at it" he said "as long as I can kiss and lick and nibble on my girlfriends perfect everything" cupping her ass and giving it a squeeze. She moaned against his lips and was grinding against his erection. "Cedes I wanna taste you, can I taste you baby?"

She nodded because she couldn't get the words to come out her mouth. In her mind she was screaming YES but the words would not reach her lips. She wanted him and she needed him. She hadn't had sex since she left Lima and her body was aching for it. Even though she was a little nervous to go there with Mike since the only person she had ever been with was Sam she trusted Mike to not push things any further than she wanted to go. And by the way Mike was making her feel she would not be stopping anything anytime soon.

He laid her down and kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead, neck, each breast, stomach, each thigh as he pulled her leggings down. He smiled seeing that she was already wet for him. He pulled her purple lace panties down and smiled again at the sight of her core dripping her essence and it was all for him. He took his index finger and slid it inside her and pulled it out and licked it "mmm you taste delicious." She giggled at his actions and he went back in and swiped her slit with his tongue. She moaned with the feeling of his tongue on her lips. He dove deeper and deeper in her core sliding two fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit.

"Ooh Mike that feels so damn good baby"

He began humming against her clit and the vibrations drove her crazy. She started riding his fingers.

"SHIT MIKE I'M GONNA CUM."

He felt her walls clenching around his fingers and he wanted her to cum so he could taste her so he was thrusting his fingers faster and sucking her clit harder. Her leg began to shake and she screamed out;

"OOOoooOOO MMMMIIIIKKKKEEEEE!"

He licked up all her essence "damn baby you taste so good mmm" he said licking his fingers "they need to bottle you up and sell you in Wal-Mart."

She propped herself up by her elbows "Wal-Mart? Not some high price store?"

"No baby" he said kissing her lips "everybody should be able to taste this because it's that damn good. Especially since I will never allow anybody else to taste it directly from the source."

She laughed so hard at how silly he was being but was so turned on at the sincerity in his eyes "well I can't let you have all the fun" she said licking her lips "I need to find out if you need to be bottled and sold in Wal-Mart. Pants off now."

"Yes mam" he said following directions and sliding his pants off.

"Underwear too" she ordered.

"Whatever you want baby" he smiled and slid out if his underwear.

Mercedes was very pleased with what she saw. He was a very beautiful man and she had to admire him for a few seconds. "Mmm you are fine." She didn't even give him time to respond before she had his hard erection in her hands stroking it up and down. He hissed at the feel of her warm hands on his dick. She began to lick the tip of his dick like it was a lollipop. She licked up and down the shaft before sliding it into her mouth.

"DAMN MERCEDES THAT FEELS SO GOOD."

She loved hearing him scream her name out in pleasure it made her want to hear it more and more so she began to go deeper on his dick humming to relax her throat. Mike went nuts over that;

"SHIT MERCEDES I'M CLOSE."

She began sucking his dick harder and faster feeling him get harder in her mouth. She started massaging his balls and that took him completely over the edge and a slew of expletives came pouring out;

"MERCEDES FUCK SHIT DAMMIT TO HELL." She swallowed every drop of his essence. He laid back to catch his breath. "Oh my, oh my" he sighed "that was amazing." _Tina never did it like that before. I knew I should have tried to get with her first. I should have known she would be good at it with those plump gorgeous lips of hers._

She came up and laid on his chest smiling "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it no baby I loved it" he said "I think you ruined me."

She laughed but didn't say anything. _Hmm I heard that before. If that is true I hope he's suffering without it._

"Mercedes."

"Yes Mike."

"I want to say something to you but I don't want to freak you out."

"Just say it Mike."

"Ok I know we've only been dating for a month now but I could really see myself falling for you hardcore."

Mercedes sat up to look into his eyes. She could always read his eyes for sincerity and there it was written all over his face. He truly meant what he was saying. "Mike I-I-"

He held up a finger to her lips "you don't have to say anything Mercedes. I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling. No pressure on you to say anything back."

"Even if I want to" she said.

"Well if you want to say something you can."

"I want to say that I could see myself falling for you too Mike" she said "like hardcore" she cupped his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later they were on their way Lima to go help Artie with the school play. They were about an hour from landing and Mike noticed how quiet Mercedes was.

"You ok?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah" she said "no I'm nervous."

"About seeing Sam?"

"Him and Tina" she said "I mean we haven't told anyone about us except our parents and it's easy in LA because it's just us but what about when we get to Lima, do we act like nothing is going on between us or do we just tell everybody."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Mike" she said "I don't want to hurt Tina she my friend and I know you have told me over and over again that you are done sparing her feelings since she didn't feel the need to spare yours but she still is my friend. Do you know how hard it is to be so happy with this amazing person in your life and not be able to tell your best friend about it?"

"As a matter of fact I do" he said "if you forgot Sam is my best friend and I talk to him on a regular basis."

"Well then you know my pain and despite what he did to me I don't want to spring this on him" she said "I am so happy with you Mike and I don't want you to think anything different but I think we should not tell people about us just yet."

"Hey I totally understand and like I said I will do whatever makes you comfortable" he said "but I am going to have the hardest time keeping my hands off of you."

"You will not be suffering alone sir" she said "but one good thing our parents know about us so you can come over to my house on my parents date night and we can make up for the moments we can't touch each other."

"That sounds good to me" he said leaning over to kiss her "this is going to work out I mean it's only two weeks."

"Yeah only two weeks" she sighed.

"Maybe we could go a few cities over on the weekend and get us a room maybe a bed and breakfast" he said.

"You read my mind" she said "I am going to need my man's kisses to get me through this."

"And your man is going to need his woman's lips on his as well to make it through this."

"We'll be fine."

"Yes we will" he said.

Mercedes mom picked them up from the airport and drove them to her house. Mercedes put her things in the house as Mike put his bags in Mercedes car. She drove him to his house and said hello to his parents. They adored Mercedes just as much as Mercedes parents adored Mike so now that they were dating their parents were very pleased. They left Mike's heading to McKinley. When they pulled into the parking lot they looked at each other;

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said.

**A/N: So there you have it. I really hope you enjoy this journey I will take you on. This will be a short story so things will develop rather quickly. I plan on making this no longer than five chapters. **

**BTW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter some SamCedes and Tike interactions in this chapter along with a few other characters dropping by. I am so overwhelmed by all the love this story is getting. To all who said they saw this story coming after the Wonder-ful episode this has been in my head since the Grease episode but the Wonder-ful episode and zeejack's idea made me really want to write it. If you don't know what I am talking about with the Grease episode watch Born to Hand Jive again and see Mike tap Mercedes on the butt just sayin MikeCedes was bound to happen…LOL. Alright enough talk from me on to the story enjoy. **

**Songs in this chapter:**

**WOW by Brandy **

**Miss You So by Willie Nelson**

**As always I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story**

**Much Love **

**_A NEW START_**

Mike and Mercedes walked into McKinley High School with a lot of different emotions going on inside of them but any negative thoughts melted away when they saw Finn and Artie coming towards them.

"There go my boo" Artie said "come here girl."

"Artie!" she said coming to give him a hug "it is so good to see you."

"You too girl California looks good on you."

"Well you know I got to show those twigs out there what "real" sexiness is" she said with her hand on her hip.

_That she does Mike thought._

"I know that's right" Artie said "Mike it's good to see you bro."

"Yeah it's good to be back."

"So how do you like Chicago?" Finn asked.

"I'm not in Chicago anymore I transferred to the LA campus."

"What? When did that happen?" Artie said.

"About a month and half ago" Mike said.

"So why did you transfer?"

"I wanted to take some extension classes at UCLA and it's more dancing opportunities out in LA."

"So do you guys see each other at all out there?" Artie asked.

"As a matter of fact we recently found out that we stay in the same apartment complex" Mercedes said.

"Right down the hall from each other" Mike stated.

"Wow that is crazy" Finn said "but I bet it is great to have a familiar face around in that big city."

"It is" Mike said "Mercedes apartment has become my second home especially when she cooks" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I seem to not be able to get rid of him now" she said rolling her eyes "but I'm not complaining he keeps me laughing and I get free dance lessons."

"She's a natural" Mike said "she doesn't need that much help."

"Well I for one am glad you two got each other out there" Artie said "now we need to get to the auditorium so we can get these auditions underway. I hope you went over my visions for each character in the packets I sent."

"I had to look at Mercedes packet since you sent mine to Chicago" Mike said "but I saw it."

"So you know what I'm looking for so let's get to it" he said.

They started walking to the auditorium and as they turned the corner they ran into Sam standing there talking to Brittney, Tina and Joe. Mercedes eyes locked right with Sam's and she froze. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I know I said I was but clearly I'm not. I know I'm with Mike now and he's great but I am not ready to see him yet. _She was trying to just keep walking when she heard someone call her name.

"Mercedes it's good to see you again."

She turned and saw Joe walking up to her with his arms out for a hug.

She breathed and smiled "Joe it is good to see you too."

"What are you guys doing here?" he said.

"Artie called to help out with the play" she said trying to avoid his eyes she felt staring at her.

"Wow that's a surprise" Tina said coldly "a heads up would have been nice Artie."

"For real" Sam muffled hoping no one heard him. (She did) _Damn she looks good. She looks really good. I can't believe I was so stupid and broke up with her and then date Brittney really Sam? I must have been out of my mind. Now that I see her again I know I must have been out of my mind. I got to get her back._

"I don't have to run things by you woman" Artie said "I am the director and I wanted them here so thankfully here they are."

"Well I get why you asked Mercedes to help with the music because she is awesome and her vocal arrangements are perfection" Tina said smiling and winking at Mercedes "but why Mike?'

Mike looked at her like she had lost her mind along with everybody else except Joe who just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Uh Mike is a great dancer Tina" Finn said "and he can do great choreography for the play."

"So can Brittney" she said "she's a great dancer too."

"Yes Brittney is a great dancer but she is also Captain of the Cheerios and has a full course load and I didn't think it would be fair to burden her with something else to do" Artie said.

"Thanks Artie I do have a lot to do this year and I have a man to keep satisfied so I did not need anything else on my plate" she said kissing Sam on the cheek and hanging all over him.

"Sam how come you didn't tell me you were dating Brittney? I mean I talk to you all the time" Mike smirked "I guess it just slipped your mind huh? Well it was fun seeing you guys but we need to start these auditions." He grabbed Mercedes hand and led her into the auditorium with Finn and Artie right behind them.

Sam stood there stunned at the way Mike called him out like that _why did he grab Mercy's hand like that?_ He let that go because he needed to address his girl "what the hell was that Brittney?"

"What are you talking about?" she said in her most innocent voice.

"That I got a man to keep satisfied bullshit" he spat "why would you say that in front of Mercy like that? Are you trying to hurt her?"

"I just want Mercedes to know that she cannot come back in here and try to claim you."

Sam looked at her like she grown a second head "did she give you any sign that she wanted to do that NO and you know why because I broke up with her. I don't want you messing with her and throwing us in her face. I am sure it's hard enough to see that I have moved on and she hasn't yet but you don't have to worry babe I'm with you now" he said giving her a sweet kiss.

"Ok" she said wrapping her arms around his neck "I'll play nice."

"That's my girl" he said. _Until I get my Mercy back. _"Tina that was kind of cold what you did to Mike."

"I didn't do anything to Mike" she said "I just pointed out that there are other great dancers in this school."

"Yeah but you started out by saying you saw why he got Mercedes but then questioned why Mike, that is cold."

"Well whatever I was just making a point" she said "come on Joe walk me to class?"

"Sure babe" he grabbed her hand and they walked to class.

"She still loves Mike" Brittney said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"It's written all over her face" she said "walk me to class?"

"Yeah sure" he said _I wonder what my face says._

Mercedes and Mike were fuming on the inside but they had to keep it together for the auditions. They gave each other knowing looks and they knew that they will talk about it later. So they got started with auditions and there were some really good ones like Marley and Unique who sang Blow Me (One Last Kiss). Of course there were some really bad ones. When they looked at the next name on the list Mike let out a very deep sigh. He really did not want to have another encounter with Tina so soon but it was bound to happen.

"Tina Cohen-Chang you're up" Artie said.

She walked on stage with a look of confidence on her face. She grabbed the microphone;

"Hi I'm Tina and I am going to sing a song that sums up every feeling I have right now and it is for my boyfriend Joe" she smiled and winked at Joe. "I asked Marley and Unique to help me out with this one." When the music started to play Mercedes recognized it right away;

"Oh no is not about to sing this" she whispered she instantly grabbed Mike's hand under the table because she knew what he was about to hear.

** No more sittin' at home at night**

** Waiting for you to come here**

** No more will I cry for you**

** I found somebody new**

** No more late night calls**

** Don't even bother at all**

** When I was there for you**

** You took me for granted**

Mike was surprised when Mercedes grabbed his hand but now he saw why she did it. _How is she going to try and blast me like that? Who is this girl?_

**[B-SECTION]**

** Now he loves me**

** The way that I wanted you to love me**

** He's always thinking of me**

** He's nothing like you at all**

** I don't know why**

** I stayed with you for so long**

** I should have been gone**

** He's nothing like you at all**

_I never took Tina for being so petty and you know I am glad we broke up because I could not have dealt with this later on. _

**[CHORUS]**

** That's why I say WOW**

** Never felt a love so good**

** I look up and my world is brighter now**

** There's no more rainy clouds**

** Since love's here and**

** Now every day I wear a smile**

** You came into my life and the clouds are gone**

** I only see the sun**

**[VERSE 2]**

** He's here and all my hurt is gone**

**Every night he is loving me**

** I feel like I'm inside a movie**

** But his love is so real to me**

** He's here and I finally found someone**

** That I can call my own**

** Now that I'm not with you**

** You want me to come back**

**[B-SECTION]**

**[CHORUS (two times)]**

**[BRIDGE]**

** No more trouble since you came into my life**

** I'm so full of you**

** You're the reason why I am so happy lately**

** You and me together is like my fantasy, clearly**

_That is how I feel about Mercedes so guess what Tina I'm good. _He smiled and squeezed Mercedes hand.

**[CHORUS out] **

"Thank you Tina" Artie said "and we have one more for the day Sam Evans."

Mercedes dropped her head and sighed. Mike quickly squeezed her hand to let her know he was still there for her and she really appreciated that.

"So I'm Sam and I am going to sing a song my granddaddy used to play all the time when I was a kid and I fell in love with it."

**Those happy hours I spent with you**

** That lovely afterglow**

** Most of all, I miss you so**

_He has got to be kidding me with this song right now she thought. Now you miss me? Is that before or after you get satisfied by your girlfriend?_

** Your sweet caresses, each rendezvous**

** You voice so soft and low**

** Most of all, I miss you so**

** You once filled my heart with**

** No regrets, no fears**

** Now you'll find my heart**

** Filled to the top with tears**

_Oh yeah I'm supposed to feel bad because he says he cried. He didn't cry that much if he was in a relationship with her two weeks later._

** I'll always love you and want you too**

** How much you'll never know**

** Most of all, I miss you so **

"Thank you Sam" Finn said "well guys that's it for the day you guys wanna go grab something to eat and catch up?"

"I'm a bit tired I think its jet lag and I just want to go home and get some rest" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it has been a long day" Mike said "how about a rain check?"

"That's cool" Finn said "maybe dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me" Mercedes said "you ready to go Mike?"

"Yeah right behind you."

They walked to the car in complete silence and that is how they remained till they pulled up in front of Mike's house. They sat there for a while and just held hands. They sat there for ten minutes in silence and they finally looked at each other in the eyes and Mercedes turned the car back on and drove off. Twenty minutes later they pulled into a Howard Johnson's and checked in. As soon as they hit the room they were all over each other kissing and pulling off each other's clothes. They were very reckless with the way they kissed and groped and held each other. All the emotion that they felt that day was being released. This was not about going slow and being gentle, this was a want and a need to feel better. Mike pinned Mercedes against the wall and kissed her neck and collarbone leaving marks along the way. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection against her middle she began to grind against him.

"Mike I need to feel you inside of me" she whispered in his ear.

"Cedes are you sure?"

"Yes Mike I need you right now."

He put her down and took off her panties and grabbed the condom out of his wallet and then pulled off his pants and underwear. He put the condom on and picked Mercedes back up and slid his dick inside her. He loved the feeling of fucking her against the wall that turned him on even more.

"DAMMIT MIKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD."

"MERCEDES YOU ARE SO FUCKIN TIGHT SHIT."

He was bouncing Mercedes up and down on his dick and suddenly he pulled out and Mercedes whined feeling empty.

"Go bend over the desk I want to take you from behind baby and see that sexy ass of yours jiggle for me."

She giggled and did what she was told. He stared at it for a brief minute and walked up and quickly slid back inside her with more force and a quicker pace.

"SHIT MIKE."

He was thrusting in and out of her feeling her wall clench around his dick. They quickly got their rhythm just like on the dance floor. Mike moved his hips with such fluid movement and Mercedes loved every minute of it.

"OOooOoo MMMMMIIIIKKKKEEEE SSSHHHHIIIITTTT."

Mike quickly went over with her and in true Mike fashion a bunch of expletives were screamed;

"SHIT FUCK MERCEDES DAMMIT FEEL SO GOOD."

She collapsed bent over the desk and him on her back. When he felt like he could move again he went and discarded the condom and walked back over and helped Mercedes in the bed. They laid their cuddled up next to each other.

"I didn't expect that" he said.

"Yeah neither did I" she said "but I regret nothing."

"Neither do I" he said "even though I wanted our first time to be a bit more romantic."

"We will have plenty more times to be romantic" she said "I promise you that."

"I don't know about you but this was just what I needed."

"It was exactly what I needed too" she said "we went through some foolishness today."

"Yeah we did."

"I knew it was going to be rough but I had no idea how ridiculous it was going to get,"

"Can you believe she sang that song" he said "I was so pissed at first."

"At first?" she said.

"Yeah then she got to the part where she said something like you are why I'm happier now and my troubles are gone and I thought you know what I am happier now and that's because I got you Cedes."

"I'm happy to Mike."

"I'm glad because that's all I wanna do is see you happy."

"You know what made me happy?"

"What?"

"When you called Sam out for not telling you about dating Brittney" she laughed "the look on his face was priceless."

"Well I didn't like how she was trying to play you. She's not really that good at being the HBIC she should leave that to Quinn and Santana."

"Exactly" she said.

"Cedes"

"Yeah"

"Sam wants you back" he said.

She sighed "I know."

"Do you want him back?"

Mercedes turned to face Mike "I would be lying to you if I said I never thought about getting back with Sam" she said "but that was before we got together. Sam was my first everything and he will always be special to me but you Mike are my now and you have made going back so not an option anymore. I choose you Mike and no matter what Sam wants I only want you."

Mike pulled her in for a kiss "a simple no would have been enough" he joked.

She pushed him in the chest;

"No seriously thank you for being honest with me about how you feel."

"Thank you for not flipping out and acting like a jealous monster."

"You haven't given me any reason to be that way" he said.

They talked a few minutes more until they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week at McKinley seemed to breeze by. Mike and Mercedes focused on their duties for the play and did very little interacting with their exes if at all possible. Mercedes was still having some issues hearing Marley and Ryder rehearse Summer Nights but she remained professional and helped them make it sound their best. Mike had them dancing like professional dancers in no time and Artie was very pleased.

"I knew I did the right thing by calling you two back" he said "these kids look and sound great."

"Yeah you guys have done an awesome job" Finn said.

"Well thanks guys" Mercedes said "I have really enjoyed helping out. I kind of like molding the minds of future stars."

"They certainly enjoy having you guys around" Artie said "well most of them."

"Yeah some of them not so much" Mike said.

"What happened between you and Tina dude?" Finn asked "I thought you two were forever."

"Well so did I" Mike said "but things change, people change and now I am in LA doing my thing."

"You look happy bro" Artie said.

"I am" he said glancing at Mercedes "I get to dance more and I got Cedes out there with me so I'm good man."

"I am sure you dating like crazy out there" Finn said "being around all them flexible dancers."

"Yeah I am dating someone but she's not a dancer."

Mercedes looked at Mike like he was crazy _I know he is not going to tell them we're dating. We said we would keep it between us._

"By the way Mercedes is looking at you she didn't know you were seeing someone" Artie said.

Shaking the thoughts from her head "oh no I knew he was dating someone and she is really nice."

"And don't forget sexy as hell" Mike said smiling.

"She's cute" Mercedes said laughing.

"So you got a picture or something?" Finn asked.

"No but I'll bring her to Lima one day to introduce her to you guys."

"That would be great" Finn said "now let's go get something to eat because I'm starving."

"When are you not" Artie said.

They all headed out of the choir room to go to Breadstix and were greeted by Sam who was walking by.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam" Finn said.

"Where you guys headed?"

"We're going to Breadstix to grab a bite" Artie said.

Sam looked at Mercedes and knew by the look on her face she did not want to be bothered with him today "you mind if I tag along I'm just leaving swim practice and I'm famished" he smirked.

"Yeah no problem dude" Finn said "the more the merrier."

Mercedes wanted to slap the taste out of Sam's big mouth. He knew she didn't want to deal with his foolishness but she was not going to let him ruin this time with her friends. They walked to the parking lot and Mike drove his car and Mercedes drove her car so they were just going to meet at Breadstix. Artie rode with Finn and that just left Sam.

"I'll ride with Mercy" he said walking over to her passenger side door.

Mercedes looked at him like he had lost his mind "you just go say you riding with me? How you know I want you to ride with me?"

"Because I know you" he said with his lop sided grin.

Mike drove over "everything alright?"

"Yeah bro it's cool" Sam said "just waiting on Mercy to open the door and let me in."

"Mercedes" Mike said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah Mike every things fine" she said unlocking the door "I'll see you there." She got in the car along with Sam. She started out of the parking lot not even looking at him. She turned on the radio and started humming along with the song. Sam grabbed her hand;

"What are you doing" she said pulling her hand from his.

"Holding your hand" he said.

"We are not doing that again Sam."

"Why? I thought it was cute."

"Well it's not anymore."

"You're still cute."

"Sam"

"What? I can't tell you that I think you're cute."

"No Sam you cannot" she spat "save all your nice words for your soul-mate Brittney, you know the one you always liked."

"Mercy-"

"And stop calling me that" she said "you lost that right to call me that when you broke up with me."

"I still care about you."

"Whoop-de-do" she said as the tears started to form in her eyes "you still care because guess what Sam when you broke my heart I still loved you."

"Mercy-"

"Stop it just stop it Sam because if you tell me that you did love me I might have to slap you. I believed you when you said we had a forever kind of love. I felt horrible after I realized that I didn't fight for our love with the Shane foolishness and I fought like hell when I went to LA because you said we were worth fighting for. I wanted us to make it but you decided it wasn't worth it anymore that I wasn't worth it anymore."

"NO Mercy that's not true."

"So what was it Sam? What made you call me and tell me we were through? What made you decide after two long weeks that Brittney was now your forever love? What made you sit in a classroom with her and listen to her blatantly disrespect me the woman you claim to love or even care about and never say a word to fix the situation"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I heard about Brittney calling Wade, Mercedes and you not trying to correct her."

Sam sat there speechless;

"How could you of all people let that continue? If you really cared about me like you say you do you would have put an end to that?"

"Mercy I do care about you and I am sorry for not correcting Brittney, I'm an idiot I know it but I do lo- care about you."

"I can't with you right now Sam" she said "I am finally happy right now in LA and I am not going to sit here and allow you to change that. I am moving on with my life like you did so just leave me alone."

"Is there someone else?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Is there someone else?"

"If there was Sam you have nothing to say about it because you are with Brittney or did you forget seeing as sometimes you need a compass to get around the school sometimes" she said rolling her eyes.

"I just want to know" he said "and I was just trying to make her feel better that's all."

"If you have to dumb yourself down to make her feel better then I personally don't think it is worth it."

"Can you at least tell me if it's somebody else?"

"I don't owe you anything Sam" she said "you felt no need to tell me that you had found your "soul-mate" two weeks after breaking up with me so no Sam I don't have to tell you if there is someone else or not."

"Mercy I have to say this and if you hate me then so be it but I still love you" he said "I made the biggest mistake when I let you go and I know that now. Seeing you here right now let me know that I was wrong and we do have that forever love."

"Is that why you're still with Brittney?"

"The hell with Brittney" he said "Mercy you say the word and I'll drop her like a bad habit."

Mercedes looked into his eyes and knew he was sincere she cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled;

"You would do that?"

"In a heartbeat" he said.

"Wrong answer Sam" she said pulling away from him "you can't have your cake and pie too. If you really wanted me back you would have already broken up with Brittney but no you want to be greedy. Well guess what sweetheart I am not your fallback plan."

"I didn't-"

"Save it Sam we're here so you can get out of my car."

"Ok Mercy but you know me and you know I don't give up so easy. I know you're not over me I can see it in your eyes."

"Just get out of my car Sam."

"Fine" he said "I love you."

He got out the car and went inside to join the others. Mercedes let the tears she was holding back spill out of her eyes. She wanted so badly to be over him. _Why did he have to say that he loves me? Why won't he just leave me alone? _She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating. She had received two messages;

**Is everything ok? I will kick his ass if you need me to. I got your back babe~ Ninja**

She smiled and quickly replied;

**All is well no need to kick his ass yet but I will tell you if need be. Thank you for having my back babe I do appreciate that and I am going to need some of my man's kisses after this ****:-p~ M**

**You got it babe~ Ninja**

She smiled at his reply but her smiled quickly faded at the second message;

**I still love you~ Sam I Am**

Mercedes got herself together and walked inside to meet the guys. The only seat left was in between Mike and Sam. She rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation here she was forced to sit between her current boyfriend which nobody knows is her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend who just a few minutes ago professed his love for her. _Lord Jesus please help me with this madness I call my life._

"Hey guys I didn't know you guys would be here."

Everyone turned around to see Blaine standing there and Mercedes was the first to stand and greet him.

"Hey Blaine" she said giving him a hug "what brings you out?"

"Here to meet someone" he said "and I know they will be excited to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

Just then a familiar voice came ringing out;

"DIVA!"

Mercedes snapped her head around "KURT!"

They ran to each other and gave the biggest hug.

"Oh Kurt I have missed you so much" she said.

"I have missed you too" he said.

"Please join us" she said.

Kurt looked at Blaine pleading to say yes and Blaine agreed. They pulled up two chairs. Blaine sat on the other side of Sam and Kurt motioned Sam to move over so he can sit next to Mercedes._ Thank you Lord for answering prayers she thought._

"New York is not the same without you" Kurt said.

"You got Rachel."

He rolled his eyes "don't remind me it was supposed to be the three of us so you could help me ward off her crazy."

"Hey lay off Rachel" Finn said.

Mercedes laughed "yeah but LA called and I had to answer."

"Yeah thanks a lot Sam" he said.

"Hey LA saw her talent I just posted a video" Sam said "and LA looks good on her."

"That's what I said" Artie said.

Mike saw what Sam was doing and he was not going to let it slide;

"I think I might have something to do with how great she looks" Mike said.

"Really Mike how is that?" Sam asked looking curious at his friend.

"All the free dance lesson I give her."

"Yes Mike really has me working hard in the dance studio" she said.

"Wait so you did move to LA?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I told you that" Mike said.

"No the last thing you said was that you were looking into it" Sam said "and you got there and looked up Mercy?"

"No, but we found out that we live in the same apartment complex" Mike said.

"Wow what a coincidence" Sam said "how did you find that out?"

"He ran into me at a coffee shop" Mercedes said "and what is with all these questions Sam?"

"Just curious about what's going on in my best friend and my girl's life that's all."

"I'm sorry you must be confused again but I am not Brittney" she said in her child speaking voice "I'm Mercedes the girl you broke up with remember."

"I know who you are" he said "and I meant what I said."

"Diva, can I talk to you in private?" Kurt asked.

"Sure Kurt" Mercedes said as her and Kurt excused themselves.

"What is going on with you and Sam?"

"He is being Sam thinking he can do whatever he wants and get whatever he wants."

"And he wants you?"

"So he says but he is still with Brittney."

"I never understood that."

"Join the club but the fact still remains they are together and he has no right to question Mike and I ab-" she stopped herself from telling Kurt her and Mike "he just needs to leave me alone."

"That boy wants you back" he said "I can see that and I just got here."

"I know he does" she said "he told me he still loves me."

WHAT!" Kurt yelled.

"Shh Kurt calm down."

"Wait what did you say?"

"I told him I was happy in LA and he needs to leave me alone."

"So you don't want him back?"

Mercedes sighed "No I don't I'm happy now without him."

"Well honey if you are happy that's all that matters" Kurt said "now let's go eat I'm starving."

"Me too" she said.

They linked arms and headed back to the table where they had a peaceful and fun dinner.

**A/N: So we got some KurtCedes happening (which I can't live without) and in my world Kurt and Blaine never break up. (I needs me some Klaine) We had SamCedes confrontation what did you think about that and Sam and his jealous attitude? Tina and Sam's song choice for their audition good, bad, a mess? Up next Thanksgiving, more of MikeCedes in LA, more SamCedes, and Brittney/Mercedes interactions. **

**BTW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is another chapter in this story zeejack and I are writing. Things get really real in this one. Thank you to all the followers/favorites. I am completely overwhelmed with the reviews I am getting for this stories you guys are AWESOME and you make my day every time I see a new review. If you like this story show zeejack some love too. **

**As always I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story**

**Much Love **

**_A NEW START_**

. It was the night of the show and the performance was great. Everybody did an excellent job and Artie was pleased. Blaine threw the cast party at his house. Mercedes and Mike were not going to go but Artie insisted they did.

"You guys worked just as hard as the cast to make this production great" he said "you have to come."

"Ok" Mike said looking at Mercedes "we'll come but we can't stay long we got an early flight in the morning."

"That's fine" Artie said "as long as you show your face in the place."

The party was going great and everybody was dancing and having a good time. Mike was showing off his moves and Jake was matching him move for move and that truly impressed Mike. After a few more songs Mike went to cool off. He glanced at Mercedes as he slipped out to the backyard. He stood there for a minute taking in the cool breeze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not opening his eyes he smiled;

"I knew you would catch the hint-" he turned and was shocked to see "Tina what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you" she said "and what hint you talking about?"

"Nothing" he said "why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"Why?"

"Because I was very rude to you since the first day you got here and that was un-called for."

"It was" he said "but I understand and I do forgive you."

They stood there in complete silence for what seemed like hours when Mike broke the silence.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" she said and turned to walk away but stopped "no it's not Mike I still love you and I can't turn my feeling for you off. I tried to get over you but I can't. We were together for two years and I just can't get over you in one summer."

Mike was stunned at hearing her confession. He just knew she was over him by her actions. _Why would she tell me this now? She was the one who broke up with me. She was the one who moved on and got a boyfriend. She was the one who sang about how happy she was without me. _His thoughts were broken when he heard Tina talking.

"Mike please say something" she said "anything please."

"Honestly Tina I don't know what to say right now."

"Tell me you still love me."

"Tina I do still love you."

"Oh Mike I knew you did" she said jumping in his arms and hugging him.

"But I'm not in love with you anymore" he said pulling away from their embrace.

"W-What?" she stammered through her tears "you just said-"

"I said I love you which I do and I always will" he said "but I'm not in love with you anymore. We've grown apart and I think if at all we should be friends."

"Friends Mike" she spat "you want to be friends; we can't be friends Mike because we don't know how to do that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We were never friends" she said "before you joined glee club we were not friends. After you joined glee club we still were not friends. We went from not speaking to dating so I don't know how to be your friend."

"Well maybe we can try."

"I don't think so Mike" she said "it's either all or nothing with me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tina" he said "I would have liked being your friend."

She turned to walk away again and stopped;

"Is it someone else?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Is the reason you have fallen out of love with me because there is someone else?"

"Yes there is someone else" he said.

She dropped her head and took a deep breath "well I hope she does everything I couldn't to make you happy."

"Tina don't do that" he said grabbing her hand "you always made me happy. It's just we are now in different places in our lives and we just don't work anymore."

"I still think we can Mike if we try" she said.

"What about Joe?"

"Joe" she said.

"Yes Joe your boyfriend" he said "dude with the dreads."

"Joe is sweet and he is good to me but there is no spark between us like we had."

"So why are you with him?"

"Because you left me Mike" she said "I was lonely and hurt and he was nice to me and made me feel better."

"Well if he is good to you then maybe you should give him a real shot because if you are still harboring these feelings for me then you really never gave him a chance."

"I know" she said dropping her head "and maybe your right, I do like being around him and like I said he is good to me."

"As long as he's good to you" Mike said "and if he ever mistreats you I'll come back and kick his ass because that's what friends do."

"Even after I was an ass to you."

"I knew where it was coming from and I would never be an ass to you" he said reaching out to give her a hug "because I love you Tina and I always will."

"So will I Mike" she said returning the hug "I better get back in there and find Joe and start being his girlfriend for real."

"He got a good one I hope he knows that."

She smiled and went back to the party. Mike slid his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. _He knew he was over Tina but just talking to her made him think about why he fell in love with her in the first place. During the conversation he saw bits and pieces of the old Tina and it was messing with his head. _He decided to just shake it off and go back in and enjoy the night. As he walked in he ran right into Mercedes.

"Hey I was looking for you."

"I just stepped outside for a bit" he said "I needed some air."

"Well I was coming to see if you were ready to go since it is almost midnight."

"Wow really" he said "we we're supposed to have been gone."

"I know right" she said "I guess we really enjoy spending time with our friends."

"I guess we do" he said "so you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

They said goodbye to their friends and headed to Mike's place. The ride was quiet and Mike seemed to be a bit off. Mercedes noticed it too.

"Mike is everything ok?"

"Yeah Cedes everything is fine."

"You're very quiet?"

"Just tired I guess."

"Ok" she said not wanting to press the issue. She dropped him off and with a quick kiss to her cheek he went inside. Mercedes knew it was something wrong then but she was too tired to deal with it right then but she knew they will have a discussion about it.

That next morning Mercedes and her mom drove to pick Mike up and head to the airport. Once on the plane it was silence again.

"Mike is there something going on with you?" Mercedes said.

A little shocked at her tone "no I'm good Cedes."

"Something seems a little off about you?"

"I'm fine" he snapped "just drop it."

"Fine Mike whatever" she said grabbing her IPOD turning on her music.

Mike sighed and put his hands on his face. _Why was he snapping on Mercedes? She didn't do anything to him but check on him. What was his problem? He knew what it was and he knew he needed to talk to Mercedes about it._

He grabbed her hand and looked at her hoping she would return the look. When she did he motioned her to take her ear buds out.

"Mercedes I'm sorry for snapping at you like that it was so un-called for."

"It was" she said folding her arms.

"I guess I got some things on my mind and I just let it out on you."

"You just can't talk to me about it?" she asked.

"I don't really know what I'm trippin about" he said "I'm just trying to figure it out in my head."

"Well maybe I can help if you let me."

"It's about Tina" he said sheepishly.

"Ok what about her?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We talked last night and I had some mixed feelings going on in my head and I don't know why."

"Because you love her" she said.

Mike's eyes got wide as he looked at Mercedes _why would she say that? Yeah it was true but how did she know?_

"Mike you and Tina were together for two years and if you didn't have those types of feelings for her I would be extremely worried."

"Yeah but I am over Tina so I thought" he said "but why after one conversation am I having all these thoughts and memories?"

"It's called closure" she said "you guys never had a real reason why you broke up and whatever you guys talked about gave you that. You had a good relationship for two years and of course you have memories that pop up from time to time and that's ok."

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes" she said "that has no bearing on the relationship you're in now. She was you're first love and that's special."

"Yeah I guess so" he said.

"Listen Mike remember how you told me I could talk to you about anything even Sam."

"Yeah."

"Well that goes both ways" she said "you can talk to me about Tina."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss "thank you Cedes."

"You're welcome" she said "oh and Mike."

"Yeah Cedes."

"If you ever snap on me like that again" she said "I will be forced to have a diva bitch fit all over your skinny ass."

Mike swallowed hard "I got it."

"Good" she said "now I'm going to shut my eyes for a few because I am extremely tired."

"Yeah me too" he said "I think I'll join you."

They fell into a peaceful sleep holding hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in LA Mike and Mercedes relationship was going strong. They still hadn't told their friends about them because they were so happy in their own little world. They would go out dancing some nights and sometimes just stay in and enjoy each other. Mike had made good on his promise to make things more romantic between them. He would never hesitate to bring Mercedes flowers just because and he even cooked for her some nights. She loved all the things he would do and she found herself thinking of Sam less and less even though he was trying to make it difficult for her. Sam would constantly text, call, and E-mail her. She would constantly ignore his calls and delete his text and E-mail's without reading them. She tried to be nice and tell him they were done but he didn't stop.

**~Flashback~**

_"Sam I told you to stop calling me" she said "you are dating Brittney and you need to respect that."_

_"Mercedes I told you I don't love Brittney" he said "I love you and I want you back."_

_"Well guess what Sam you can't always get what you want. I have moved on and I don't want you back."_

_"You moved on?" he asked "so you're dating someone else?"_

_As much as she wanted to say yes and get him off her back she knew the next question would be who and she could never lie to him because he knew when she would lie even over the phone but she wondered would it be so bad to tell him about Mike? But then she would have to tell Tina and she was not ready to deal with that yet "just because I said I moved on doesn't mean I am dating someone. It simply means I am not pining after you anymore. I am happy with my life and it does not include you. So can you please just stop calling me and texting me about how much you love and miss me?"_

_ "I'm just telling you the truth Mercy" he said "I can't help how I feel about you and you can't change that even if you moved on, which I am not sure I believe you have."_

_"Sam I don't know how many ways to tell you that we're done but we are and I honestly don't care how you feel. So please stop calling me and be a good boyfriend to Brittney."_

_"Mercy please don't say we're through."_

_"Why not Sam just a few months ago you did?" she said getting angrier at his persistence. _

_"And I regret that I did" he said._

_"Well I can't help your regrets Sam, all I can do is do what you did move on."_

_"And what am I supposed to do Mercy?"_

_"Live with your regrets I guess, good bye Sam" she said hanging up the phone._

**~End of Flashback~**

Mercedes was laying on Mike's chest and they were watching a movie when her phone rang. She looked at it and sighed;

"Sam again?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" she said "he just won't stop calling."

"Babe I know I said I wasn't gonna trip about Sam and his plan to try and get you back but he is bugging the hell outta me with his constant calling and texting."

"Yeah me too babe" she said "I'm about to block his number.

"Maybe you should because is apparent he does not get the fact that you're done with him."

"I think he gets it but he thinks just because this worked the last time he can get me back again but this time I have moved on to someone I really like and not a-"

"Bulldozer" Mike said.

"I was going to say convenient boyfriend but yes a bulldozer" she said laughing "the only reason I haven't blocked his number is because I would still like to be his friend because at one point he was my best friend."

"I understand that I just wish he would get a clue because if he doesn't I am going to have to kick his ass."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that point babe" she said "you have no need to trip because he can call all he wants I am here with you and there is nowhere else I would rather be."

"This has been a great three months with you baby and I am so happy we got together."

"So am I babe you have been my light in this dreary time and in this lonely city."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately when her phone vibrated alerting her that she had a text. They both laughed as she threw her phone across the room and grabbed him for another sultry kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving was coming up and Mercedes and Mike knew it was going to be round 2 with the exes and it was not something they were looking forward to. Even though Mike and Tina had reached a friendly place in their relationship he was more anxious about Sam. He was seriously falling for Mercedes and he knew she was falling for him but his insecurities about their history sometimes messed with his head. He saw the way Sam went after Mercedes last year and he knew he was not going to stop now, especially since he didn't know that he and Mercedes are dating now. Mercedes did her best to reassure Mike that she was over Sam but in the back of his mind he still had his doubts. After he was finished packing he locked his place up and headed to Mercedes apartment where he was going to stay the night and they would leave in the morning.

"Hey babe you in here?" he called out.

"Yeah I'm in my room" she said "come here."

Mike headed to her room and noticed the candles lit around her room and he saw her standing there in a red bra and panty set and a pair of red pumps. His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"M-Mercedes w-what…..I-I'm…..y-you…."

"You like what you see?"

"Oh yeah" he choked out "you look amazing."

"Why thank you" she said "so why are you standing all the way over there? Why don't you come over here and get a better look."

He nodded his head and began to walk over toward her. When he was standing in front of her he just stared at the vision that was Mercedes Jones.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" he asked.

Hearing him ask that she began to feel a little self-conscious about her standing half-naked in front of him but she quickly shook that thought from her head when she looked and saw pure desire in his eyes. He wanted her and his eyes said it.

"You are pure perfection" he said.

"You are so sweet Mike and you make me feel sexy."

"You should feel sexy everyday" he said "because every time I see you, you look sexy."

"Well why don't you show me how sexy you think I am" she said in her sexiest voice.

"It will be my pleasure" he said wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her in for a kiss that stirred her soul and made her whole body tingle. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and laid her down and he took off his shirt and pants and joined her in the bed. He continued to kiss her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her breast, and her stomach. She moaned and whimpered at his touch. She slid her hand down his chest and across his abs. He hissed at the feel of her nails raking across his body. He removed her bra and began sucking and massaging her breast taking her pert nipple into his mouth. He slid his hand down in her panties to her already wet core;

"Mmm baby you are already wet for me" he said "I like that."

"You see what you do to me baby" she said.

"Let me show you what you do to me" he said grinding his erection into her.

"Mmm Mike I like what I do to you" she said "wait till I show you what I'm gonna do with that."

"Damn Cedes you are so sexy."

He slid her panties off and went on between her thighs and slid his index finger inside her and pulled it out and wiped her essence on her lips and then he kissed it off.

"Damn Mike you are sexy" she said licking her lips.

He went back and began to devour her core. He licked and sucked her clit sliding two fingers inside her.

"SHIT MIKE THAT FEEL SO GOOD BABY I'M ABOUT TO CUM."

"Cum for me baby I want to taste you some more."

He began to thrust faster and suck harder on her clit. Mercedes began bucking her hips and her legs started to shake and she was about to fall apart one more thrust and she was gone.

"OOOOoooOO MMMMIIiiIIKKKKEEeEE!."

Mile lapped her juices that flowed for him and he cherished every drop. Mercedes tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing" she said "but now it's my turn."

Mike smiled and knew exactly what to do. He turned and laid on his back. She removed his boxers and released his erection. She licked her lips at the sight of his hard dick pointing at her. She licked up and down his entire dick before sliding it in her warm mouth. Mike hissed at the feeling of being engulfed in her mouth. She began to suck the head of his dick like it was a lollipop.

"Fuck Cedes that's feels so damn good."

She loved hearing him say her name in pleasure and that makes her go deeper and harder. She massages his balls while sucking his dick like a vacuum. He knew he was close but he didn't want to cum yet so he pulled her up to him handed her the condom and she slid it on him. Then he put her on his lap so she can ride him and she did just that. She slid up and down his dick and he moaned with every movement she made. She got faster and faster and she was close to losing it.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, MIKE SHIT FEELS SO GOOD."

He flipped her over on her back and rammed his dick back inside her pussy'

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK MMMMIIIKKKEEE!"

He knew a few more thrust and he knew was done so he slid his fingers back inside her and massaged her clit in between his fingers so they could cum together.

OoOooOOOO MMMMMIIIIKKKKEEEE SSSSHHHHHIIITTTTT!"

Mike was right there with her with all his expletives;

DAMMIT, FUCK, SHIT, CEDES YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD."

He collapsed on top of her and she held him close to her. When he felt he could walk again he got up to discard the condom. He came back and slid into bed and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Cedes that was amazing" he said "not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?"

"I was horny and I wanted my man" she said smiling.

"Ok that's cool."

"It's another reason too."

"What's that?"

"I know you were a bit worried about how I feel about Sam and our relationship and I wanted to show you how I feel about you Mike. I am so happy to be your girl I can't keep the smile off my face. I don't even know the right words to describe how much I feel about you. I couldn't figure out the right words to say but I found a song that says it all. Do you mind if I to sing it to you?"

"I would be honored" he said smiling

(Ready For Love: India Arie).

**I am ready for love**

**Why are you hiding from me**

**I'd quickly give my freedom**

**To be held in your captivity**

**I am ready for love**

**All of the joy and the pain**

**And all the time that it takes**

**Just to stay in your good grace**

**Lately I've been thinking**

**Maybe you're not ready for me**

**Maybe you think I need to learn maturity**

**They say watch what you ask for **

**Cause you might receive **

**But if you ask me tomorrow **

**I'll say the same thing**

**I am ready for love**

**Would you please lend me your ear?**

**I promise I won't complain **

**I just need you to acknowledge I am here**

**If you give me half a chance**

**I'll prove this to you **

**I will be patient, kind, faithful and true**

**To a man who loves music**

**A man who loves art**

**Respect's the spirit world**

**And thinks with his heart**

**I am ready for love**

**If you'll take me in your hands**

**I will learn what you teach**

**And do the best that I can**

**I am ready for love**

**Here with an offering of **

**My voice**

**My Eyes**

**My soul**

**My mind**

**Tell me what is enough**

**To prove I am ready for love**

**I am ready **

"I love you Mike and I wanted to let you know that."

Mike pulled her in for the deepest passionate kiss that he could and when he broke apart he said;

"You have no idea how long I waited for a Mercedes Jones serenade."

She smiled "you are so silly."

"I'm serious babe my heart is flipping right now."

"Well I am glad you liked it."

"No I loved it" he said "and Mercedes."

"Yes Mike."

"I love you too" he said "very much."

They kissed again which eventually turned into a steamy round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day after a great night and peaceful flight Mercedes and Mike found themselves back in the auditorium of McKinley High meeting up with all their friends from glee. They met up with Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Finn and sang Homeward Bound/Home and reminisced about high school days and talked about their lives away from Lima. They decided to go to Breadstix for old time sake.

"So how are these newbies in glee this year?" Quinn asked.

"There ok" Finn said "we have some work to do but they can actually win Sectionals."

"With a lot of work" Mercedes said rolling her eyes "even with the veterans there they still need a lot of help."

"Yeah I have to agree with Cedes" Mike said "when we were here for Grease we could see what they lacked in."

"They just seem a little timid when it comes to performing" Kurt chimed in.

"That is why we're glad you guys are back" Finn said "you can help me whip this glee club into the shape."

"Well if anybody do it can we can" Rachel said "we definitely know what it takes to win."

They all agreed and fell into casual conversation while eating their food. Afterwards everybody said their goodbyes and planned to meet tomorrow at glee club. Mercedes was talking to Kurt and Mike was standing back giving them their space. Puck saw Mike;

"Dude you need a ride?"

"No I rode with Cedes."

"Well she looks like she is in deep convo with Kurt so instead of waiting I can take you home."

"No it's cool man I don't mind waiting on her."

Puck looked at Mike and tilted his head "you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good" he said "see you tomorrow."

"Alright man" Puck said shaking his head and getting in his car and pulling off.

"Why did Mike just turn down a ride to wait for you?" Kurt asked.

"We came together so I guess he did not want to just ditch me" she said shrugging her shoulders "I better go since he is waiting for me."

"Are you sure that's all it is because he was extremely close to you in there."

"We were all close Kurt, the table was small."

"Uh huh" he said rolling his eyes "well I do know you two have been spending a lot of time together in LA according to Facebook and all the pictures you guys have been putting up."

"We're experiencing new things out there together and we want to document them and show them to our friends and family is that so wrong?"

"No it's not wrong at all" he said "but maybe while you two were experiencing new things some feelings developed."

Mercedes had to do everything she could to keep from telling Kurt everything. She was in love and she wanted to scream it out but she couldn't. It was just not the right time yet.

"Kurt I love you but you are making something out of nothing. Mike and I are friends and we are helping each other get through the craziness of LA."

"Ok Diva whatever you say. I'm going to go Blaine is coming over."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will."

With that Kurt was off. Mercedes turned and looked at Mike who was smiling at her. She walked over to where he was standing "you could have taken that ride with Puck you know I wouldn't have been offended."

"And miss the precious moments of kissing the woman I love no way" he said.

"I'm glad you didn't take that ride" she said "because with this crazy week who knows how much time we will have together and I need all the time we can to love on my man."

"I know right and trust me the only ride I want is from you" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"You are so nasty" she said playfully hitting him on the arm "but I like it."

"I know you do" he said.

"Come on let's go to the car before I grab you and kiss you right here."

"How reckless of you" he said "somebody could see us."

"I know and that is why we are going to the car."

"I sort of like sneaking around its kind of fun."

"That's your ninja powers kicking in."

"Maybe you're right" he laughed.

"Come on ninja lets go" she said.

"I'm right behind you" he said "Mmmm."

She stopped and turned around and smirked "what?"

"Just checking out that ass as you walk away."

"Let me make it worth your troubles" she walked with an extra swish in her hips for him.

"Damn baby that ass should be insured for billions of dollars."

She cracked up laughing "come on boy and get in this car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in glee the veteran glee students were so excited to see their friends back and the newbies were excited to be mentored by the former glee students to get them ready for sectionals. After Finn paired everybody up the Unholy Trinity showed the group how knowing each other can help in a performance by singing Come See About Me. During their performance Mercedes got a text from Sam.

**Meet me in the hall it is important ~Sam I Am**

She quickly replied

**No ~M**

**Mercy please it is important ~Sam I Am**

**Sam leave me alone ~M**

**Mercedes this is not a joke you need to meet me in the hall ~Sam I Am**

**Fine Sam this have better be important and not one of your games ~M**

She eased out of the room to meet Sam in the hallway. When she saw him he was leaning against her old locker.

"What do you want Sam?"

I wanted to talk to you" he said "I haven't got to talk to you since you got here."

"You said it was important" she said crossing her arms.

"It is" he said "remember how I used to hang out right here waiting on you to come to this locker just to get a minute with you in between classes."

"Sam I didn't come out here to reminisce with you."

"Ok I just wanted to tell you nothing has changed I still love you."

"You're right Sam nothing has changed you're still with Brittney."

He dropped his head and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"What you have nothing to say about that" she said "huh Sam, you love me and miss me but not enough to break up with Brittney."

"Is that all I have to do to get you back" he spat "I'll do it right now."

"There is no need for that sweetheart because I don't want you back."

"I don't believe that Mercy."

"I don't care what you believe Sam. We. Are. Done."

"No Mercy we're not done" he pinned her against the locker and leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Wanting her to feel the love he had inside.

She finally pushed him away and slapped him with all of her might "don't you ever do that again Sam Evans."

"Mercy I'm-"

"And stop calling me that" she said "you lost that right the second you broke my heart, but guess what it's healed and from that stunt you just pulled I can finally say that I am completely, unequivocally, emphatically over you Sam Evans."

And for the first time he believed her. He turned and walked back into the choir room without looking back. Mercedes leaned against the locker with her head back and eyes closed. She didn't even notice someone standing in front of her until they cleared their throat. She opened her eyes to see Brittney standing there.

"Oh hey Brittney" she said.

"Mercedes I am done being nice to you."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to leave Sam alone."

"Again I say excuse me?"

"You heard me" she said "leave my boyfriend alone."

"Brittney I don't want your boyfriend" Mercedes said.

"I saw you kiss him."

"Correction you saw him kiss me and if you stayed around a little longer you would have saw me push him off me and slap him."

"Whatever Mercedes I know you want Sam I mean why wouldn't you he was the best you could ever get."

"Wow, Brittney do you even remember being my friend? I mean I know how hard it is for you to remember things."

"Oh I remember but I also know better than to pass up a good thing and Sam is a good thing."

"Boo I know **all** Sam has to offer ok so you can't get me like that. Remember I was his first love and his first lover so please know you are picking up my sloppy seconds."

Brittney shook her head and scoffed at what Mercedes was saying.

"And let me inform you of another piece of information sweetie your "man" has been calling me for the past two months saying how much he still loves me and misses me and you know what I told him?" she asked "I told him to go back to his girlfriend and respect your relationship because unlike you Brittney I remembered you were my friend once."

Mercedes turned and walked back in the choir room just in time to hear Finn talking about versatility. Mercedes jumped right in;

"Yes Finn your right you need to be versatile in your music and style if you guys would indulge me for a few minutes I wanna show you what I mean."

Brittney finally came back in and sat next to Sam

"Please tell me you are about to bless us with a performance" Unique said with one hand on her heart and the other in the air.

"Two actually I am going to show you versatility."

"Unique has died and gone to heaven honey" she said fanning herself.

"Quinn, Santana, and Rachel a little help."

She told the band what songs;

(He Wasn't Man Enough For Me: Toni Braxton)

**Listen girl**

**Who do you think I am?**

**Don't you know that he was my man?**

**But I chose to let him go**

**So why do you act like**

**I still care about him?**

**Looking at me like I'm hurt**

**When I'm the one who said I didn't**

**want it to work**

**Don't you forget I had him first?**

**[1]**

**What you thinkin'?**

**He's not playing me**

**He wasn't man enough for me**

**If you don't know now here's chance**

**I've already had your man**

**Do you wonder just where he's been, yeah?**

**Do not be worried about him**

**Now it's time you know the truth**

**I think he's just the man for you**

She walked right in front of Brittney and Sam

**[2]**

**What are you thinking?**

**Do you know about us back then?**

**Do you know I dumped your "husband"**

**girlfriend?**

**I'm not thinking 'bout him**

**But you "married" him**

**Do you know I made him leave?**

**Do you know he begged to stay with me?**

**He wasn't man enough for me**

**Listen girl**

**Didn't he tell you the truth?**

**If not then why don't you ask him?**

**Then maybe you can be more into him**

**Instead of worrying about me**

**And hopefully you won't find**

**All of the reasons why his love didn't**

**count And why we couldn't work it out**

**[Repeat 1]**

**[Repeat 2]**

**[Repeat 2]**

**Oh yeah So many reasons why our love is**

**through, yeah**

**What makes you think he'll be good to you, no**

**It makes no sense cause he will never change**

**Girl you better recognize the game, oh yeah**

**What are you thinking?**

**Do you know about us back then?**

**Do you know I dumped your "husband",**

**girlfriend?**

**I'm not thinking 'bout him**

**But you "married" him**

**Do know I made him leave**

**Do you know he begged to stay with me**

**He wasn't man enough for me**

**[Repeat 2 to fade] **

Everybody cheered and applauded except Sam and Brittney.

"Now I know you all expect me to sing something like that so here comes the versatility something nobody expects of me."

She nodded so the band would start;

(I'm Over You: Keith Whitley)

**Where there's a cloud, don't mean there's rain**

**Tears in my eyes, don't mean there's pain**

**Don't flatter yourself**

**I'm over you**

**Things aren't always what they seem**

**You can't believe everything you read**

**On my face**

**I'm over you**

The glee club looked shocked at her song selection.

**You heard I'm drinking more than I should**

**That I ain't been looking all that good**

**Someone told you I was taking it rough**

**Why they making those stories up**

**When I'm over you**

Sam and Mercedes locked eyes

**There were times that if you'd been around**

**You would have seen me broken down**

**But now you won't**

**I'm over you **

Mike couldn't help the grin that spread across his face this song was for him as well. _She is letting me know that she is really over Sam._

**So if I seem a little bit cold**

**It only means you've lost the hold **

**You had on me**

**I'm over you**

**You heard I'm drinking more than I should**

**That I ain't been looking all that good **

**Someone told you I was taking it rough**

**But why they making those stories up**

**When I'm over you**

**You heard I'm drinking more than I should**

**That I ain't been looking all that good **

**Someone told you I was taking it rough**

**But why they making those stories up**

**When I'm over you**

**I'm over you**

**I'm over you**

More cheers came from her glee family;

"And that is what I like to call versatility ladies and gentlemen" she said.

"Mercedes that was awesome" Finn said "and on that note we are going to end it."

Sam and Brittney could not get out of that room fast enough. Other members gave Mercedes her props and filed out of the choir room. Mike hung around to talk to her but people were lingering around so he walked over to her;

"You were great Mercedes" he said hugging her "do we need to talk later" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Mike" she said "nope I said everything I needed to say" she whispered in his ear.

"Aretha" Santana said "I don't appreciate the way you put the musical smack down on Britt you know I still care about her but her and Trouty deserved it for what they did."

"San I was just singing a song to prove a point."

"Mercy-mine you ain't foolin nobody" Quinn said "we all know you sing what's in your heart and Sam and Britt hurt you but apparently you are over Sam and you let Britt know you don't want him because he couldn't handle you."

Mike couldn't help but smile at what Quinn was saying.

"Yes I am over Sam and I wanted him to know that is that so wrong?"

"No it's not wrong at all Cedes" Mike said "you have the right to be happy and let the past go."

"Thank you Mike" she said.

"Speaking of going can we go now?" Puck said.

"Yes let's get out of here" Rachel said.

They all headed out when Mercedes phone buzzed;

**I get it and I'm sorry ~Sam I Am**

**All is forgiven please know I will always love you Sam ~M**

**I know so will I, I hope someday we can be friends again we were good at that once ~Sam I Am**

**We never stopped ~M**

**I'm glad cause I need friends when I go to college next year ~Sam I Am**

**You got a friend in me :-) ~M**

**Your singing Toy Story you are such a dork :-) ~Sam I Am**

**Yeah but you kinda like it ~M**

**I do ~Sam I Am**

**TTYL Sam ~M**

**Yeah TTYL Mercedes ~Sam I Am**

**Hey Sam my friends call me Mercy :-) ~M**

**Thanks Mercy ~M**

**A/N: So you know my SamCedes loving heart was go give you some SamCedes feels. I couldn't help myself. MikeCedes LOVE is beautiful. What did you think about the confrontations? The song choices? The sexy time? I know you might think this is moving fast and it is because this is a short story and I need to focus on As I see It College Years. But I hope you enjoy it if you do show zeejack some love too.**

**BTW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm back again! I want to thank you all for your concerns about my surgery. Everything was a success and my eye is doing a lot better. I know I still need to take time to heal more but my doctor says things are looking good. I had to finish this update because it was so close to being finished. I hope you like it. **

**As always I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story**

**Much Love **

**_A NEW START_**

Going back to Lima for the Christmas holidays were really not possible for Mike and Mercedes due to the fact they both had show's to prepare for. Mike was in a huge Christmas production of "The Nutcracker" that ran through Christmas Eve. Mercedes was singing for many parties around the city and was scheduled to sing at a New Year's party for a huge law firm in the city. She was becoming well known on the party circuit since she started working with a talent agency who booked high class clientele. Even though they were sad about not seeing their family and friends for the holidays they were so excited to be working and getting paid to do what they loved. They had also decided to spend this Christmas together and make it as memorable as possible. Mercedes bought a little tree for her apartment so she can get herself in the festive mood.

"So you are really going to decorate your place?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am" she said "my family always decorates and I am not going to change that tradition. Christmas is my favorite holiday and I love the warmth of the glowing lights and the smell of pine."

"Well since you love it so much I will help you decorate."

"Thank you babe I'll even make those cookies you like so much."

"Now you talking" Mike said.

They headed out to buy some more decorations for her apartment and Mercedes even convinced Mike to buy a few lights to put in his windows. They bought stockings and fabric paint so they could decorate them and hang them up. They looked so comfortable walking around the store together they were actually stopped by an older couple to tell them how cute they looked together.

"That was very nice of them" Mike said "I guess we are just so adorable together that people feel the need to tell us."

"I guess so" she said smiling "are you hungry? All this shopping has made me famished."

"I am a bit on the hungry side" he said "there is a café over there if you wanna go there."

"Perfect."

They headed over to the café and were seated by the hostess. Their conversation flowed smoothly as always. They ordered and Mike saw that it was a stage up front and asked the waiter about it.

"Oh yes we have local artist come out here during the week to showcase their talents" the waiter informed them "the owner was a struggling artist once in her life and she wanted a place where she could showcase other artist."

"That is awesome" Mercedes said.

"Is there a certain night when that happens?" Mike asked.

"Not really" he said "she leaves everything up for whenever someone wants to showcase their talents."

After the waiter left to get their lunch Mike turned to Mercedes;

"You should get up there and sing something."

"I'm not really prepared to sing Mike."

"You're a diva and divas are always prepared to sing."

"I'll do it if you do it."

"No I don't sing Cedes you know that."

"Boy stop" she said "you know that whole I can't sing crap went out the window during West Side Story."

Mike laughed "ok I can hold a tune but I can't sing like you."

"Maybe not, but you can dance and people won't care about your singing once they see you move."

"Ok I'll do it if that means you will grace this crowd with your voice."

"You first" she said smiling.

"Fine" Mike got up and walked to the stage and looked to see what music they had available. Finally finding the perfect song he stepped to the microphone;

"Hey everybody I'm Mike Chang and I'm going to do a little song and dance for you today. Now I am a dancer first and I sing ok so fair warning. This song is for my special girl Cedes. Wow it feels good to say that out loud in public."

Mercedes blushed but totally understood what he meant. The music started to play;

(Sexy Love by Ne-Yo)

**My sexy love... (So sexy...)**

**[Verse 1]**

**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**

**Just one touch**

**And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love**

**Baby girl you make me say (Oh, oh, oh)**

**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**

**Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**

**When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**

**Baby girl you make me say (Oh, oh oh)**

He started dancing around the stage getting the attention of the female patrons in the café.

**[Chorus]**

**Sexy love girl the things you do**

**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**

**Oh I love making love to you**

**Baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

He made his way to Mercedes and was dancing around her. She couldn't help but smile at how he was expressing his love towards her.

**[Verse 2]**

**I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug**

**Just enough**

**Still too much say that I'm simple and I'm sprung all of the above**

**I can't help she makes me say (Oh, oh oh)**

**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**

**Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**

**When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**

**Oh, baby girl you make me say (Oh, oh oh)**

**[Chorus]**

**Sexy love girl the things you do**

**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**

**Oh I love making love to you**

**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

**[Verse 3]**

**Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up**

**Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down**

**And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch**

**That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love**

**[Chorus:]**

**Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)**

**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)**

**Oh I love (I love) making love to you**

**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

**[Chorus:]**

**Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)**

**Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)**

**Oh I love making love to you**

**Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)**

**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**

**Just one touch... **

He kissed her hand at the end of the song.

"Always the gentlemen" she said.

"Always to you" he replied "now it's your turn."

"Ok" she said "fair is fair and I'm a woman of my word." She got up and went to the stage.

"Hey everybody I'm Mercedes Jones and I am going to sing for you. I am dedicating this song to the dancing machine and my man Mike Chang. Wow baby that does feel good" she giggled "I never expected us to be together but I am so glad we are."

The music started;

(Beautiful Surprise by India Arie)

**It's like yesterday**

**I didn't even know your name**

**Now today**

**You're always on my mind**

**I never could have predicted that I feel this way**

**You are beautiful surprise**

**Intoxicated every time I hear your voice**

**You've got me on a natural high**

**It's almost like I didn't even have a choice**

**You are a beautiful surprise**

**Whatever it is you came to teach me**

**I am here to learn it cause**

**I believe that we are written in the stars**

**I don't know what the future holds**

**But I'm living in the moment**

**And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are**

**You are everything I ask for in my prayers**

**So I know my angels brought you to my life**

**Your energy is healing to my soul**

**You are a beautiful surprise**

**You are an inspiration to my life**

**You are the reason why I smile**

**You are a beautiful surprise **

Mike was the first on his feet applauding her performance along with the rest of the customers. She got several people telling how good she was before she made it back to their table.

"That was amazing" he said "you always make my heart do flips when you sing."

"Oh Mike thank you."

"No thank you for singing that song for me."

"I meant every word that I said baby."

"So did I" he said "I think we should get this food to go."

"You read my mind" she said as she motioned to the waiter "can we get this to go please" never taking her eyes off Mike.

The waiter gave them a knowing smile "sure I'll have that out to you in just a minute."

"Thanks" Mike said with his eyes stuck on Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning had arrived and Mike was as excited as a child. Sure he hated being away from his family but the fact that he was spending it with Mercedes made it better. He had something special to give her to celebrate their first Christmas together and was super excited to give it to her. Mercedes was just as excited to give Mike his gift because she spent so many agonizing days and hours on trying to figure out what to get him. That morning he made her breakfast since she was making dinner. After their meal they sat in front of the tree and exchanged gifts.

"So I hope you like this Mike" she said "this is a symbol of all the time we knew each other and developed a great friendship. It also represent all the time we have now to develop this new romance."

Mike opened the box to see a beautiful silver watch with an M in the middle. "This is beautiful babe."

"You like it?"

"I love it" he said "and I love you."

"I love you too" she said "read the inscription."

He turned the watch over and a smile crept across his face as he read _M&M Love. _

"My turn" he said "I got this for you to symbolize what you stole from me unexpectedly and I would not have it any other way."

She opened the beautifully wrapped gift and gasped when she saw the beautiful gold heart shaped locket with the _M_ engraved on the front and _Love M_ on the back.

"Mike this is so beautiful" she said "I love it and I will wear it all the time."

"As long as you like it babe."

"I do and thank you so much baby. You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"It's easy to be good when I got a girl like you."

"Merry Christmas baby" she said.

"Merry Christmas baby" he said "this is turning out to be the best Christmas ever."

"I can think of a few ways to make it even better" she smirked.

"I'm right there with you baby" he said "let's go work off this breakfast and make room for dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Year's was a few days away and Mercedes was stressing herself out with her upcoming performance. Even after having such a great Christmas with Mike she could not stop worrying about this performance. Mike did everything he could do to help relax her but nothing was working. She asked him to help with some choreography for the show and he willingly agreed to help her out. They spent several hours in the dance studio even though every so often the dance rehearsals would turn into a sex session she still got her choreography down. Mike assured her that she would be perfect with her show but she questioned everything from her set list, to her wardrobe and Mike knew he had to do something because she was going to sabotage herself with all the self-doubt so he called the one person he knew could calm her down other than him.

"Mike what a surprise to hear from you" Kurt said.

"Yeah I know Kurt but this is sort of an emergency."

"Ok what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"It's Mercedes."

"Oh My God is she alright?"

"She physically fine" Mike said "but you know about her big New Year's show?"

"Yeah I know about it."

"Well she is freaking out about it" Mike said "and not just a little freak out but huge diva size freak outs."

"Is she doubting everything she's doing?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah she is having a freak out moment" he said "is she around you right now?"

"She is rehearsing with the band right now and from the looks on her face right now she is not happy. What are your plans for New Years?"

"Well Blaine and I were going to go to Times Square."

"Is there any way I can convince you to come here for Cedes?" he asked "because she has said several times if you were here you would tell her if everything was ok."

"I will be there" Kurt said "anything for my Mercedes."

"Thank you man because I am really worried about her. Send me your flight information and I will come pick you up from the airport."

"No problem Mike" Kurt said "thanks for calling me Mike."

"Yeah I just want her to do great and I know she won't if she's stressed out."

"You seem to care a lot about Mercedes."

"I lo- care about her" he said "she has become my best friend out here."

"Yeah she says that about you as well."

"Well I am being summoned by the diva so I better go."

"Ok Mike I will send you that info as soon as I can."

"Great Kurt see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mike was standing by baggage claim waiting for Kurt to get there. It didn't take long for Mike to spot Kurt coming towards him and he saw Kurt brought along Blaine.

"Blaine man I didn't know you were coming" Mike said.

"Yeah well anytime I get a chance to come see Cedes I'm taking it."

"I swear you think Mercedes is his best friend and not mine" Kurt said.

"Well we were waiting to tell you but you have been demoted to just a friend and I am now the best friend" Blaine said smiling.

Kurt looked very un-amused at his boyfriend "I guess we shall see when we see her."

"She is going to be so surprised to see you guys" Mike said "I hope it will calm her down."

"Is she still stressing?"

"She was a wreck this morning" he said "I had to stay at her place to make sure she ate and slept."

"Well hurry and get me to my diva."

Mike, Kurt, and Blaine pulled up to the rehearsal space and made their way inside. Right before they went in Mike stopped them;

"You guys wait here and I will come get you in a few minutes."

"Ok" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

Mike walked inside to hear Mercedes going off on one of her background singers;

"You still don't know your part? That is unacceptable" she said "the show is tomorrow night and I need you to have the words and your part down."

"Hey Cedes why don't you take a quick break so everybody can get themselves together."

"Yeah babe that's a good idea" she said "ten minutes guys."

Everyone went off to do their own thing.

"Baby I am so stressed out right now" she said hugging him "where were you earlier? I sure needed you here to keep me calm."

Hugging her back "I had to go pick something up to help you de-stress."

"Really what is it?"

"Wait right there I'll go get it" he ran to the door and opened it.

"I heard my diva was stressing out over here."

Mercedes eyes went as wide as saucers "KURT!"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" she asked hugging him.

"I had to come calm you down so you can have a great show."

"How did you- Mike?"

"I had to do something because you were freaking out and I knew the show was not going to go well if you're stressed."

"Oh Mike you did this for me?" _Mental note make sure to properly thank Mike. I love him so much._

"Of course I want you to be as successful as you can and if getting your best friend to change his New Year's plans to come to LA then so be it."

"Kurt you changed your plans?" she asked.

"Well Blaine and I was going to go to Times Square but when Mike called there was no place I wanted to be than here."

"Was Blaine mad?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Blaine came in the room smiling.

"BLAINE!" she yelled.

"There's my Mercy" he said "I hear you freaking out."

"I am" she said hugging him "but I think I'm going to be ok now that I have all my guys here."

"Well I hope so" he said.

"So are we going to see what you have planned for tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

"Yes of course."

The rehearsal went on smoother any time before and Mercedes was finally happy and excited about the performance.

"Cedes you are going to kill it" Blaine said "you rocked it up there."

"I have no idea why you were stressing in the first place" Kurt said "that was pure perfection."

"That's what I said" Mike stated "but she would not listen to me."

"I love you guys so much" she said smiling "I really needed to hear that."

"I said it last week" Mike said "but apparently I wasn't enough."

"No that is not true Mike" she said "you are always enough."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and back at their friends.

"I am just so nervous and Kurt always knows how to calm me down and I know he is going to make sure I look good while I do my thing on that stage."

"You know that's right diva" he said "so let's go check out your wardrobe for the show."

"Yes I need your input."

With that the foursome was out the door heading to Mercedes apartment.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big show was a few hours away and Mercedes was getting that nervous energy building in her stomach again. This time she used it to her advantage and turned it into the adrenaline that she needed to get on that stage and give the best performance she could. Kurt made sure she looked amazing in her sliver knee length sequin dressed with just the right amount cleavage and the hottest pair of black and silver five inch heels she had ever seen. Her makeup was pretty heavy due to her being under those heavy lights and her hair was in loose curls that framed her face. When she was finally ready she stepped into the living room where Kurt, Blaine, and Mike were waiting.

"Diva you look amazing" Kurt said "simply amazing."

"Yes you do Miss Jones" Blaine said "you are a vision."

"You guys sure do know how to make a girl feel good" she said.

Mike was standing there stunned looking at how gorgeous Mercedes looked. _How am I supposed to stand there and watch her dance around on that stage in that dress and those shoes and not want to take her right there on that stage? I will have to wait until later tonight I guess but wait how are we supposed to get our freak on with Kurt and Blaine here? I am going to have to come up with something to get them away from us tonight because I am going to have to sex my girl into the New Year. _

"Mike" Blaine called out waving his hand in his face "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"We only called you three times" Kurt said "we asked if you were going to stop drooling over the diva so we could go."

"I was not drooling" he said "I was just admiring her beauty and yes I'm ready to go."

"Sure Mike" Blaine said "your eyes were fixated on her."

"Leave Mike alone" Mercedes said "he probably just never seen me this dolled up before and he was a bit shocked."

"Not true" Mike said "you look great all the time but that dress is downright sinful."

"I have to agree with Mike on that" Blaine said "that dress was made for your body and you look stunning."

"We need to take a picture and show everyone back in Lima how Mercedes Jones is doing it big in LA" Kurt said "pose diva."

After a few pictures were taken and posted they were on their way to the venue. Mercedes was sitting in her dressing area with her singers and band and they were going over last minute things. She went over the set list which ranged from current music to old school R&B and some Country. Mercedes wowed the crowd with her vocal abilities and her amazing stage presence. She owned the stage like a pro and the crowd appreciated it. When she came back for her second set she told the crowd that she wanted to slow things down for a bit.

"I want to give the lovers in the house tonight a chance to dance and get ready to bring in the New Year. We should always be able to tell the one's we love how we feel" she said in her most sultry voice. She nodded for the band to play.

(I Love Me Some Him- Toni Braxton)

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

Mercedes searched the room looking for Mike and when their eyes locked she smiled because she wanted him to know that she was singing this for him. This verse was exactly how she was feeling about him.

**All those days and lonely nights**

**Have all gone away**

**I never thought the day would come**

**When we'd more than friends**

**You made me smile when I was down**

**You turn my world around**

**The way you give me love feel so right**

**You took the ease off my mind**

**And put it behind**

**You were there for all my needs**

**So baby, please stay**

_I love him so much she thought and I never thought I would truly love anyone else after Sam. I thank God I was wrong._

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

**Just like a dream come true**

**I wished for you**

**I have never been so happy 'bout love so new**

**You opened my heart to a ****_brand new start_**

**My love's there wherever you are**

**I won't let no-one take you away**

Mike couldn't help but smile at the emotion and passion she was singing that song to him. He never took his eyes off of her.

**You took the ease off my mind**

**And put it behind**

**You were there yes indeed for all my needs - yes**

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

_I love her so much and I am going to show her every chance I get. _

**'Cause you came along**

**And changed my life**

**Told me things would be all right**

**And they were thanks to you**

**And now I have the strength to carry on**

**In my heart you have a home**

**And I never want to be alone**

**I love me…**

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

**I love me some him**

**I'll never love this way again**

**I love me some you**

**Another man will never do**

After the song was over she gave Mike a final glance and smile and continued with the rest of the show. She ended the night with singing I'm Every Woman by Chaka Khan with about thirty minutes to the New Year. She headed backstage with everyone and celebrated how great the show went. Mike was the first of her friends to reach her. He scooped her up in his arms for a huge embrace;

"You were absolutely phenomenal up there" he said swinging her around "I want to kiss you so bad right now" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Mike please put me down" she giggled "I want to do more than kiss you" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh Miss Jones you are trying to get us caught" he said again in her ear.

Before she could answer "DIVA you were amazing" Kurt squealed "why were you nervous again? Let her loose Mike it's my turn to hug her."

Blaine gave Mike and Mercedes a knowing look "you two look cozy" he said to Mike.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of her while she was on stage."

"She was awesome and I was just supporting my friend" he said "and no-one in the place could keep their eyes off of her."

"Not like you were looking at her" Blaine said "you were looking at her like you wanted to see her naked."

Mike blushed hard and Blaine saw it.

"Or like you have already seen her naked" Blaine said with his eyes as wide as saucers at this point "you and Mercedes?"

Mike who was looking down looked up at Blaine and nodded yes.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since September" he said.

"WHAT!" he yelled "for that long and neither one of you said anything even when you guys came back- now it is making sense the whole musical smack down Mercedes laid on Britt and Sam. She was over Sam and moved on to you."

"Yeah we met up and started hanging out and it turned into more."

"So are you guys-"

"Yes" Mike said "we are in love."

"OMG!" Blaine said "I am happy for you guys but I am a bit shocked."

"I know this seems out of the blue but it feels right."

"Well who am I to question love" Blaine said.

"I know this is going to put you in a tough spot seeing that you have become so much more closer to Sam and Tina but please don't say anything to them. We are not quite ready to deal with that fallout."

"Hey my lips are sealed" Blaine said.

"So Diva you were really bringing it out there tonight."

"Thanks Kurt" she said "I did my best."

"Yeah you did" he said sitting in front of her with his arms crossed "so when are you going to tell me about you and Mike?"

Mercedes was stunned as she looked into Kurt's knowing eyes "how did you figure it out?"

"I saw it during Thanksgiving but it was obvious tonight. The way he was looking at you and the song you sang directly to him. Diva I know you don't just randomly sing songs they mean something to you and that song was definitely for Mike."

"Ok Kurt yes it was for Mike" she admitted "we're in love."

"OMGaGa!" he yelled "when did you two get together?"

"September" she said.

"Diva you got a new man and did not tell me" he said "I am hurt."

"Sorry Kurt it happened so fast and I was just enjoying him and not having to deal with getting over Sam anymore I just wanted to bask in the moment of a new love."

"I can understand that" he said "so are you guys planning on telling Sam and Tina?"

"At first we said no because they did not care about our feelings when they moved on but we decided we would be the bigger persons and tell them when we're ready."

"So when is that?"

"Not now" she said "it will happen when it happens but as for now it's just not the right time."

Just then her phone buzzed;

**Saw the picture looking good out there Miss Jones wish I was there to see you do your thing. Happy New Year. Love you ~Sam I Am **

"See this is why we haven't said anything" she said showing Kurt the text "the last thing I wanna do is hurt Sam and Tina."

"So you keep your happiness a secret from them?"

"It's easy to do since we are here and they are there."

"Well if that is what you guys want to do then so be it" he said "but know I am happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Kurt" she said "I know you mean that."

"I do" he said "now let's go ring in the New Year with the ones we love."

"Yes let's do that" she said smiling over at Mike.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Mike asked.

"We were discussing where you were going to sleep tonight" Kurt said.

"Why is that a discussion?" Mike asked looking confused.

"It is a discussion since we all know you want to grace the bed of our resident diva here."

"What?"

"It's ok Mike, Kurt knows about us" Mercedes said.

"Oh ok" he said "well so does Blaine."

"Wow I guess we were that obvious" she said.

"Very obvious" Blaine said "but I am happy for you guys."

"Thanks Blaine" she said

"Now it think we got just a few minutes before the New Year and I know I don't want to spend it back here talking to you guys" Kurt said "let's go get our party on."

"Yes let's" Mercedes said.

They all made their way to the front with all the other guest and made it just in time for the countdown;

10

9

8

7

6

"Well Miss Jones I am so glad I don't have to pretend I don't want to kiss you anymore" Mike said.

5

4

"So am I Mr. Chang" she smiled

3

2

1

"Happy New Year" rang out throughout the room.

Mike grabbed Mercedes and pulled her into the deepest, passionate, sweetest kiss he could. They kissed until their lungs felt like they would explode.

"Happy New Year love" Mike said.

"Happy New Year love" Mercedes said.

**A/N: So that was it. All the MikeCedes fluffiness which means one thing…up next it's about to get really real. Sam and Tina finds out along with the rest of the New Directions. **

**BTW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here it is guys the FINAL chapter to this story. Zeejack gave me so many incredible ideas for this story and I want to say thank you so much for helping me write this story. I was so excited to write this with every PM we sent collaborating on ideas and I think it came out well. To all those who follow/favorite I say you're all AWESOME! And to those who takes time to review I say YOU MAKE MY WORLD with your kind words. I hope you all enjoy this update and if so let myself and/or Zeejack know. **

**As always I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story**

**Much Love **

**_A NEW START_**

As much as Mike and Mercedes loved being back at home in Lima with their family and friends, they also missed being open and free with their relationship. Being in LA was nice for them not worrying about running into anyone they knew or hiding the fact that they were together and in love. They came back to Lima for two reasons 1.) To shoot Mercedes new music video for her new single and 2.) To help Mr. Schue get the glee club ready for regionals. Sitting in the auditorium they finally had a moment alone.

"Mike I want to thank you again for helping me with this video" she said "I could not have done it without you."

"Cedes you do not have to thank me for doing something I wanted to do" he said " plus I would not trust anybody else to show that fine ass of yours moves for this video."

She playfully hit him on the arm "you are a mess boy."

"I am so serious" he said "I now see why Sam was all protective of you. Once you get a taste you are hooked for life."

"Is that why it was so easy for him to forget about me?"

"Please Mercedes you know he ain't forgot about you" Mike said giving her a 'yeah right' look "that is why he still calling and texting you."

Mercedes ducked her head and smiled.

"You know I'm right that's why you can't say anything."

"Fine Mike he did not forget about me" she said "he just moved on quickly."

"It matters not if he forgot or not because you are mine now" he said pulling her close to him "and the days of SamCedes are over now begins the reign of MikeCedes."

"You have truly gone insane."

"As long as you go with me."

"I'll go anywhere with you Mike."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss "the only place I want to be is in your arms."

They kissed for a few more minutes before realizing where they actually were.

"Mike we need to be more careful" she said.

"Yeah you're right" he said "we can't be so reckless."

"Last time we were reckless we got the scare of our lives" Mercedes said.

"I know right" Mike said "I break out in a sweat just thinking about that."

"We were scared out of our minds."

"Yeah but like I said then if you were pregnant I would have been there for you and we would have gotten through it together."

"I know you would have Mike" she said holding his hand "I trust you with my life and I know it would have been hard but we would have been awesome parents."

"Yeah we would have."

The door swung open and Sam came walking in;

"There you guys are I've been looking all over for you" he said "Mike, Mr. Schue is looking for you?"

"Oh ok" he said turning back to Mercedes "I'll be right back" he gave her a quick wink and walked out.

Sam walked over and sat next to Mercedes on the stage "hey."

"Hey" she said.

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

I'm good" he said "getting ready for graduation and everything."

"Sam you got three months left."

"I know but I'm really ready to get out of Lima."

"So you already know where you're going to go to college?"

"Yup" he said.

She waited for him to say where he was going but he said nothing "so are you going to tell me?"

"You already know, my plan hasn't changed."

"You still plan on coming to LA?"

"Yup" he said smiling "I already got my acceptance letter to UCLA."

Mercedes was shocked. She never thought that he would go on with their original plan "what other schools did you apply to?"

"There was no other school Mercy" he said "I was always coming to LA and I was always going to UCLA. As long as you're there that is where I wanted to be."

"Sam we made those plans when we were together."

"I know."

"And now we're not."

"I know."

"So why didn't you try to find somewhere else to go maybe closer to Brittney."

"I don't want to be closer to Brittney" he said "I broke up with her on New Year's."

"You did what?"

"I had to" he said "I saw that picture you posted and at that moment I knew I did not want to be with Brittney it was and will always be you."

"Sam don't" she said.

"Mercy I have to be real with you and I know you said you were over me but I'm not over you. I have to do this for you" he said going off stage and grabbing his guitar.

"No songs Sam" she said.

"Just one more please."

She nodded and the music started.

(Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw)

**Dreams, that's where I have to go**

**To see your beautiful face anymore**

**I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio**

**Hope, hope there's a conversation**

**We both admit we had it good**

**But until then it's alienation, I know**

**That much is understood**

**And I realize**

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you**

**Damn, damn girl, you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**Took this heart and put it through hell**

**But still you're magnificent**

**I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me**

**I turn around and I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you**

**And if I had the chance to renew**

**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**

**I could get back on the right track**

**But only if you'd be convinced**

**So until then...**

**[Chorus:]**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you **

Sam stood there looking directly in Mercedes eyes hopeful and wanting to get some kind of response.

"Sam that was beautiful" she said.

Sam read everything she was trying to say in her eyes "but you're over me" he said somberly.

She nodded "I've moved on" she said "and I'm happy."

"It hurts like hell to hear you say that" he said "but all I ever wanted for you is to be happy even if it's not with me. I am not going to stand here and say I will just move on but I will not interfere with your relationship. I will say this whoever this guy is that makes you happy if he ever gives me one ounce of room to get back into your life I'm taking it."

Mercedes smiled because she knew he was so serious "thank you Sam. I know that stepping aside is not easy for you."

"Damn right it ain't" he said laughing "but I will only do it for you Mercy."

"And I appreciate it" she said "I am so proud of you by the way for getting accepted into UCLA."

"Thank you" he said "it's all because of you."

"No Sam your hard work got you there."

"You were my motivation."

"Well I know you will love it out there the campus is beautiful."

"As long as I got my friend there I know I will be alright."

"You know I will be there for you Sam always."

"Mercy"

"Yes Sam"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah Sam" she said opening her arms for a hug.

Sam pulled her in as tight as he could for a hug.

"I knew it!" Brittney said walking up behind them "I knew you wanted him back."

They broke apart and turned to look at Brittney who was fuming at this point.

"So you broke up with me to get back with her huh Sam?" she asked.

"Brittney what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Answer me Sam."

"Yes I broke up with you to try to get Mercy back" he said.

"And I just bet you were so happy to get him back in your grasps."

"Brittney I already-"

"I don't want to hear it" Brittney said "you went on and on about how much you didn't want him and how over him you were but I guess that was all part of your sick and twisted plan to get him back huh?"

"Brittney-"

"SHUT UP YOU LYING BITCH!" she yelled "I don't want to hear anything you have to say because everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You have wanted Sam back from the moment you found out that we were together. I should have known that is why you kept coming back here and wearing all your low cut dresses and reminding him of the things he once liked.

"Oh the things you don't have" Mercedes said with her hands on her hips "now it's my turn to speak I am over Sam he knows it now and what you walked in on was two friends hugging over the fact that he got accepted to college. I didn't ask him to break up with you as a matter of fact I didn't know about it until today. I am in a relationship with someone else and I am very happy so if he wanted you back all he has to do is ask you."

"Which I won't" Sam said "and you know why Brittney."

"Sam you know I want to be with you" Brittney said "I was just confused and she was there."

"We are going to be graduating soon and I am moving to LA so there is no need to try to act like this was going to go any further" he said.

"But I love you Sam" she said.

"I know you do Britt" he said "and I love you but not like you love me and I know I was an asshole for allowing this relationship to go on as far as it did knowing I could never truly return the feelings but I gave my heart away a long time ago" he glanced at Mercedes.

"But she doesn't want you Sam and I do."

Sam's heart dropped hearing those words and he knew they were true but he still was not about to go back to Brittney "I know she doesn't but I am going to LA and start a fresh new life for myself and I'm sorry Britt but it can't include you in it."

Brittney didn't say a word she just turned to walk away before she was interrupted by Mercedes.

"Brittney" she said "I am truly sorry this had to happen to you and I want you to know that I know you will find someone to make you truly happy one day."

Brittney nodded;

"And if you ever call me a bitch again I will be forced to knock you the hell out" she said with her hand on her hip "you got that?"

Brittney swallowed hard "yeah I got it" she said "I am sorry for that by the way and for accusing you of going after Sam."

"I forgive you this time" Mercedes said.

"Oh by the way you guys are wanted in the choir room" she said and turned and walked away.

"Wow that was interesting" Sam said.

"To say the least" Mercedes said "I guess we need to head to the choir room."

Sam extended his arm and Mercedes gladly accepted it and they made their way back to the choir room. As they walked in Mike noticed the smile on her face and their arms linked together.

"There you guys are" Mr. Schue said "I needed Mercedes to show the group what I mean when I say they need to be fearless on that stage."

"Being fearless on stage is just about going out there and performing with no fear or worrying about what people think about you" she said "you just need to feel the music through you soul." She sang Higher Ground and flirted with all the guys in the New Directions and of course she wowed everyone with her flawless performance, well almost everyone.

"You know I am a little sick and tired of you all always calling these former students to come back and try to show us "newbies" what to do" Kitty said "we know how to perform. And if they are so great then why is she always here and not in LA making music and he not dancing in a show or video or something? Oh I get it they are too busy gettin it in to be focused on their careers."

"What" and "excuse me" rang out throughout the choir room;

"Kitty what are you talking about?" Tina said "Mike and Mercedes aren't together."

"Are you sure about that?" Kitty said with her eyebrow raised.

"Mercedes is my friend" Tina said "she would never date my ex."

"Well if I were you I would check the definition of friendship because your friend is hooking up with your ex. Have you ever wondered why they always came here together every single time?"

"Kitty you have no idea what you're talking about" Sam piped in "Mike and Mercedes are not dating they both live in LA so that's why they come together."

"And why not because you want her back."

"No" he spat "because if they were they would have told us."

"Yeah I'm sure they wanted to deal with your whining 'please take me back Mercedes' and Tina's bitch attitude" Kitty said rolling her eyes "not to mention you both got new relationships so there really was no need to tell you anything."

"They're our friends" Sam said "and they would have at least given us a heads up."

"Exactly" Tina said.

"Like you gave us" Mike finally spoke.

"Excuse me Mike" Tina turned to face Mike.

"I said like you gave us" he repeated "you expect me to give you the heads up when I start to date someone."

"Mike I-"

"No" he said "I don't know why you think I owe you anything."

"I just thought that we had gotten to a point in our friendship that you would give me a heads up if you start dating anyone."

"Well you thought wrong" he said.

Mercedes looked at Mike in shock at how he was speaking to Tina. She would have never thought he could be this cold to anybody especially Tina.

"So is it true?" Tina asked.

"No it's not true" Sam said "Mike and Mercedes are not dating, right?" he looked at Mercedes who just dropped her head "Mike" was all he could get out.

"FINE!" Mike yelled "yes Mercedes and I are dating."

The whole choir room went silent and suddenly Sam got up and stormed out of the room.

"Sam" she said getting up to go after him but was immediately stop by Tina. Blaine went after Sam.

"How could you Mercedes" she said "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend Tina it's not like we planned this it just happened."

"You should have told me."

"Why" Mike interjected "did you tell me or her about Joe?"

"No but-"

"So why do we have to tell you about us?"

"Mike we were together for two years and I loved you deeply and Mercedes is one of my best friends and I would think if something like this happened you would tell me."

"Tina honestly I didn't know how to tell you" Mercedes said "I know how you felt about Mike and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"Well guess what Cedes you failed because I'm hurt."

"Look Tina I know this is a hard way to find out about Mercedes and me but now that you know you will have to deal with it just like I had to deal with you and Joe."

Tina looked at Mercedes with the coldest stare she could give "just so we're clear I will never forgive you for this" and she walked away.

Mercedes dropped her head and was about to cry when she felt Mike wrap his arms around her "babe its ok she will come around."

Mercedes was so hurt by what Tina said but she was more concerned with Sam "I need to go find Sam."

"Ok you want me to go with you?" Mike said.

"No" she said rubbing his cheek "I need to deal with him on my own." She walked out the choir room looking for Sam. She went to all the places she could think to go where he might be but to no avail. She finally went to the gym and heard him and Blaine talking and she stood back and listened;

"How could he?" Sam asked Blaine as he hit the bag "he knew how much I loved her."

"Sam you moved on with Brittney" Blaine said "you were the one that ended things with her."

"I know that but-"

"No buts she has the right to be happy and from what I can see Mike makes her happy."

"I do want Mercy to be happy but I wish she would have told me it was Mike."

"Would that have made a difference?" Mercedes asked coming in the weight room "if I would have told you it was Mike I moved on with?"

"I'm going to let you guys talk" Blaine said leaving giving Mercedes a shoulder squeeze.

"So are you going to answer my question?" she asked.

"I don't know if it would have been better" he admitted "maybe."

"I know you Sam Evans and it would have been worst, especially when you're in your "I'ma fight to get you back" modes. You would have went after Mike and tried to fight him."

"Because you are my girl Mercy and as hard as I try to let you go I just can't."

"Sam you said that you only wanted me to be happy."

"And I do."

"I am happy with Mike and it took me a long time to get to this point after you."

"Mercy I am so sorry I hurt you" he said.

"I know Sam" she said "look I meant what I said about you being my friend because we were great at that once. Mike is great but he knows nothing about good sci-fi movies" she smiled.

Sam laughed "no he never liked those kinds of things, but if your friendship is all I can have I'll take it."

"I didn't want you to find out this way" she said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

"I was" she said "but I needed you to be ready to hear it."

"You know me so well Mercy" he said "I definitely was not ready to hear that but now that I know I will deal with it."

"Thank you Sam" she said.

"You're welcome Mercy" he said he pulled her in for a hug and started singing in her ear.

**I hope he buys you flowers**

**I hope he holds your hand**

**Give you all his hours**

**When he has the chance**

**Take you to every party**

**'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man**

**Do all the things I should have done**

**When I was your man**

(When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars)

They stayed like that for a few minutes;

"Sam you were a great boyfriend" she said "anybody else that comes in my life has a very high bar that they have to reach before I will give them the boyfriend status."

Sam smiled "you don't have to say that Mercy."

"I only speak the truth."

"Is everything alright in here?" Mike asked coming in the room.

"Yeah every things great" Mercedes said.

"Yeah it's cool" Sam said giving him a fist bump "I guess I should say congratulations man you got a great girl."

"Thanks man" he said "I know I do."

"Treat her right" Sam said "because I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her, if you give me an ounce of room to get back in her life I'm going to take it."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will take that chance" Mike said "but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"We will see man" Sam said "I'll go and leave you two to talk" he walked out.

"Well I guess the secret is out" Mike said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Yeah not the way I thought it was going to go" she said putting her head in his chest.

"Neither did I but it is out there now and I'm glad we don't have to hide it anymore."

"The rest of the guys are going to flip out when they hear" she said "do you think Tina will ever forgive me?"

"I know she will" Mike said "she just needs to calm down." 

"I hope so because she is one of my best friends and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."

They walked down the hall and saw Tina at her locker with Joe.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Mercedes said.

Mike nodded and walked on to the choir room.

"Tina can I speak with you" she said.

"I don't want to talk to you" Tina snapped.

"Babe you need to talk to her" Joe said "she is your friend."

"A friend would not do what she did Joe."

"What actually did she do?" he asked "she started dating a single man. He was not your boyfriend anymore so really there is no reason for you to be this upset."

"So now you're taking her side."

"I'm taking the right side T" he said "you told me that you were seriously giving our relationship a chance and I thought we were good but it seems like once you found out that Mike is seeing Mercedes I'm no longer good enough for you."

"Joe that's not true" she said with tears in her eyes "I love being with you and I am over Mike because of you."

"So why is it so bad that Mercedes is seeing him now?"

Tina had no words she could not think of any reason for her to be this upset.

"You said you only wanted Mike to be happy right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah"

"Well Mercedes makes him happy" he said "so you should be happy for them."

"Tina we never planned for this to happen" Mercedes said "but just like you were hurt and lonely so were we and we leaned on each other for support and it led to a relationship."

Tina still never said anything;

"I know you are mad at me right now and I hope one day you can forgive me but I will let you know this I don't regret this relationship. Mike has been a light in my life when darkness was all there was. I am so glad he came a long and made me smile again because Lord knows I was sick of crying."

"Do you love him?" Tina asked.

"Yes Tina I do love him" she said "very much."

"I can tell he loves you too" she said "I saw it when he talked about you in the choir room and I even saw it that night we talked at the cast party. I guess if he had to move on from me then he picked a woman who I know is going to have his back."

"You know I will T."

"I guess if he is happy and you're happy then I am happy for you two" she said.

"Are you happy?" Mercedes asked looking at Tina and Joe.

"I am very happy" Tina said grabbing Joe's hand "and very much in love."

"Then I am so happy for you" Mercedes said "I love you T and you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"I know Cedes I was just being a bitch but I am sorry for acting that way. I could never stay mad at you even if I tried."

"Oh I know" Mercedes said with her diva sass voice in full effect "we are bestie's and there was no way I was going to let you be mad at me for a long time. We were going to get this settled before I went back to LA if it was the last thing I did."

Tina smiled "well since we are bestie's I want to know all the details about you and Mike."

"Ok" Mercedes said "as long as I hear all the details about you and Joe."

"I guess we got a lot to catch up on" Tina said.

"Sounds like it's time for a sleepover."

"I agree" she said "tonight my house 7:00pm."

"I'll bring the snacks" Mercedes said.

They gave each other a big hug as Joe stood there smiling.

"So are we ready to go back and face the group?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess so" Tina said "wait how is Sam taking all this."

"He was hurt, but he says he is happy for me" she said "he is really focused on graduating and going to college."

"Yeah that is all he ever talks about anymore" Tina said "he was determined to go to LA. So how is that going to work now that you're with Mike?"

"He says his plans are not going to change he still wants to go to LA and I am going to be there for him as his friend."

"How is Mike taking that?"

"You know what" Mercedes said "I haven't told him yet but I think he will be ok with it."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall when you have that conversation" Joe said "hey Mike I know we are together but my ex-boyfriend Sam is coming to LA for school and we are friends and I am going to be there for him."

"It's not as bad as it sounds" Mercedes said "it's not like Sam is living with me. I am just going to be there for him as he tries to get his bearings in LA."

"I think it will work out fine" Tina said "Mike and Sam are friends and Mike has always been the type of guy to want to help out his friends."

"He has nothing to worry about when it comes to Sam and me" Mercedes said "I love Mike and Sam knows that so it will be all good. Now let's head back before they think Tina killed me" she laughed.

"Like I could" Tina said looping her arm through Mercedes and Joe's arm.

They walked in the choir room all smiles and Mike was happy to see that everything was ok.

"Is everything alright" Mr. Schue said.

"Yes everything is fine" Mercedes said "as much as I would have like to let people know about our relationship on our own time" she glared at Kitty "I'm glad it's finally out in the open."

"So am I" Mike said coming and standing next to Mercedes "I am so happy to say out loud in front of our friends that Mercedes Jones is my woman and I am very much in love with her. If you don't mind Mr. Schue I have been wanting to do this for a very long time and there is no perfect time than the present, I would like to sing a song for my girl."

"Sure Mike the floor is yours."

Mike went over to Brad and told him and the band what song he was singing they nodded and began to play;

(Something Right by Westlife)

**~Mike~**

**Never thought that I'd be so inspired**

**Never thought that I'd find the higher truth**

**I believed that love was overrated**

**'Till the moment I found you**

**Now baby I know I don't deserve**

**The love you give me**

**But now I understand that**

He was singing directly into her eyes

**If you want me I must be doing something right**

**I got nothing left to prove**

**And it's all because of you**

**So if you need me**

**And baby I make you feel alive**

**I know I must be doing**

**Doing something right**

Mercedes surprised Mike when she joined in and sang the next verse;

**~Mercedes~**

**It's because of you I feel so lifted**

**I've been looking at my life from higher ground**

**Never thought that I'd be so elated**

**You're the one who turned it all around**

**Now baby, I didn't know myself**

**Until you changed me**

**And made me understand that**

**If you want me I must be doing something right**

**I got nothing left to prove**

**And it's all because of you**

**So if you need me**

**And baby I make you feel alive**

**I know I must be doing**

**Doing something right**

**Oh**

**~Mike~**

**And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me**

**But I don't really care, cause**

He grabbed her hands

**~Both~**

**If you want me I must be doing something right**

**I got nothing left to prove**

**And it's all because of you**

**So if you need me**

**And baby I make you feel alive**

**I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)**

**Doing something right (Doing something right)**

**Doing something right**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Something right**

**So if you need me**

**And baby I make you feel alive**

**I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)**

** Something right**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Something right **

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a few minutes until they were interrupted by applause from the glee club.

"That was awesome you guys" Mr. Schue said "that is what I mean when I talk about chemistry" turning to the glee club "take note of that people that was pure chemistry. I think we will call it a day."

Everyone scattered and went their own way.

"That was great you guys" Blaine said "you know Kurt was upset that you guys relationship came out while he wasn't here."

"It's not like he didn't already know" Mike said.

"Wait Kurt knew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he found out New Year's" Mercedes said.

"So if he knew then that means you knew too" Tina said looking at Blaine.

"Yes I knew" Blaine said.

"And you didn't say anything" Sam said.

"It was not my place to tell" Blaine said.

"We asked him not too" Mike said "we wanted to do it ourselves."

"Well now everybody knows and we can move on with our lives" Mercedes said.

"Yup you guys go back to LA and get it ready for Sam Evans" Sam said.

"Wait what?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I got accepted to UCLA and I am moving to LA right after graduation."

"Wow that's great man" Mike said "it will be great to have you out in LA with us."

"I knew he would not trip about that" Tina whispered to Mercedes.

"I did to" she said smiling at Mike "he knows where my loyalties lie."

"So how about we all go to Breadstix?" Blaine asked.

"That's a great idea" Sam said.

"I'm down" Joe said.

"We will meet you guys there" Mike said.

Everybody left heading to Breadstix leaving Mike and Mercedes alone in the choir room.

"So are you really ok with Sam coming to LA?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I am" Mike said "he is one of my best friends and I know how hard it was for him to get accepted into a major university so I would never want to be a bad friend and discourage him from fulfilling his destiny."

"You are a good friend" she said wrapping her hands around his neck "and an even better boyfriend" pulling him in for a kiss.

"Only because I have such a wonderful girlfriend" he said returning the kiss.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Mercedes."

They made out for a few more minutes;

"We better go before I have my way with you right here in this choir room" she smirked.

"You know that has always been a fantasy of mine" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"No" she said "we have people waiting on us."

"Ok" he said "but as soon as we're alone I am going to let you have your way with me."

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

"Definitely" he said.

**THE END**

**A/N: So there it is guys I truly hoped you enjoyed this story and if you did please let Zeejack know because this is more her story as well as mine. I thank you so much Zeejack for all your ideas and encouraging words it meant a lot to me. **

**BTW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
